What Life Throws At You
by Shanna1
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take what life throws at you
1. Default Chapter

What Life Throws At You - Part One Accidents Happen When You Play With Aliens.  
  
"Unscheduled off world activation." Sounded the alarms around the SGC.  
  
"Close the iris." General Hammond ordered as he strode into the control room.  
  
"No need sir, it's SG-1." The technician advised.  
  
"They're not due back for another eight hours." He said. He grabbed the microphone. "Medical team to the embarkation room." Hammond knew that when SG-1 arrived back early or late there was a medical emergency.  
  
Dr Daniel Jackson was the first through, he looked in one piece, Daniel was usually the one injured. He turned to see Teal'c with Major Samantha Carter over one shoulder and supporting Colonel Jack O'Neill with the other arm.  
  
"Close the iris." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Let me take a look." Dr Janet Fraiser rushed up the ramp as Teal'c laid Jack down and took Sam off his shoulder.  
  
"We found them on the ground they have been semi-conscious since Dr Fraiser." Teal'c announced.  
  
"They're freezing. Let's get them to the infirmary, we need some warm blankets."  
  
"What happened Dr Jackson?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Teal'c and I were examining an artifact with a Goa'uld script about a hundred meters from the gate. Sam was taking soil samples and Jack was checking the area. We heard Sam scream so we raced back and they were gone. We looked around in the trees and found them on the ground. They were cold and semi-conscious. We brought them back straight away." Daniel explained.  
  
"General Hammond I concur with Daniel Jackson's account of events."  
  
"General Hammond permission to." Daniel started.  
  
"Go, we'll debrief later." He instructed and they all made their way to the Infirmary.  
  
"Dr Fraiser?" Hammond asked.  
  
"They're stable. From what I can tell they a very mild case of hypothermia, so we're warming them up with warm saline and blankets. Daniel were they in water or snow or anything that would lower their body temperature?"  
  
"No. Sam screamed and we found them five minutes later. It was a warm sunny day."  
  
"Doctor when will they be lucid enough to tell us what happened?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Right now I've had to sedate them to allow us to warm them up without them fighting us. It's going to take at least another two hours to get their temperatures back to normal. We have to do it slowly so not to send them into shock." She explained. "Then I'll see about taking them off the sedatives if I can't find anything else wrong with them."  
  
"Let me know as soon as they wake up."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I need to get back."  
  
"Dr Jackson, Teal'c we'll postpone the debrief until tomorrow, when hopefully Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be ready to join us."  
  
"General Hammond I request permission to return to PX20791 to retrieve our belongings. We left in a hurry."  
  
"Teal'c I cannot authorize that until we know what happened to the Colonel and Major Carter."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Mmm." Sam stirred.  
  
"Janet I think she's waking up." Daniel called. "Hey Sam how are you feeling?"  
  
"Cold." She mumbled.  
  
"Hey." Janet said as she reached the bed. "Welcome back. I just need to take your temperature." She placed a thermometer in her ear. "Good your temperatures back to normal."  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked.  
  
"Teal'c and I found you and Jack unconscious. Janet says you both have mild hypothermia." Daniel explained.  
  
"We've been warming you up since you got back. I can't find anything else wrong with either of you." Janet continued. "Can you tell us what you remember?"  
  
"For cryin' out loud can someone turn up the heat in here." A voice that could only be Jack O'Neill sounded.  
  
"I think Jack's awake." Daniel pulled back the curtain between the two beds.  
  
"Colonel, how are you feeling?" Janet asked.  
  
"Cold." He replied.  
  
"Lieutenant can you get me some more blankets." Janet instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Is Carter?"  
  
"I'm fine sir." Sam interrupted. The Lieutenant returned with more blankets. Janet handed one to Daniel, which he placed over Sam while Janet threw the extra blanket over Jack.  
  
"Colonel, General Hammond is on his way down." The Lieutenant announced.  
  
"Great. So Doc what's wrong this time, some alien virus?" Jack asked.  
  
"You have mild hypothermia, we've got your temperature back to normal. We run all the test we can think of and we can't find anything else wrong with you. I want to keep you both in here over night and then I'm not returning you to active duty until at least the end of the week."  
  
"Doc!" Jack protested.  
  
"Do as Doctor Fraiser says Colonel or I'll restrict you to paperwork duty for the next month." General Hammond said as he entered the infirmary.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied.  
  
"How are our patients Dr Fraiser?" He inquired.  
  
"Their temperatures are back to normal, all the test are clear. Apart from being slightly cold they are in perfect health."  
  
"So Colonel can you tell me what happened?" He turned back to Jack.  
  
"I don't remember much. I was talking to Carter and then Teal'c was looking over me and then I woke up here."  
  
"Major do you remember anymore?"  
  
"Yes sir. I was collecting soil samples and Colonel O'Neill was making a comment about the trees and I wasn't really listening but he suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence. So I turned around to see what was wrong, but he'd disappeared. I opened my mouth to call out to him but all that came out was a scream."  
  
"That would be what Teal'c and I heard." Daniel interrupted.  
  
"The next thing I remember" Sam continued. "was waking and feeling slightly claustrophobic, it felt like I was in a sarcophagus and Colonel O'Neill was shaking, so I hugged him to warm him up. The next thing I remember was waking up here."  
  
"Did you say sarcophagus Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes sir. That's what it felt like."  
  
"And you have no idea what happened?"  
  
"No." She replied.  
  
"That's enough, General, they need to sleep. If their temperatures remain stable they can leave tomorrow. You can talk to them before I send them home."  
"So we put this down as an unknown cause. SG-3 will be sent through to retrieve the equipment you left behind, if the probe shows it's safe to do so. SG-1 you are officially on down time until Dr Fraiser clears Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter for duty." 


	2. What?

What Life Throws At You - Part two What??  
  
"So how are you feeling Sam?" Janet asked standing over Sam.  
  
"You fainted. I'm running a few tests but I think it's probably due to stress."  
  
"Stress?" Sam questioned as she pushed herself up.  
  
"Sam, you've been through a lot these past few months. This is your bodies way of telling you to slow down."  
  
"I'm fine." Sam protested.  
  
"Let's see shall we. You got back from having hypothermia and then Colonel O'Neill gets trapped on Edora and you spend three months working night and day to get him back. You only slept and ate when Daniel and I forced you too. Then you had had to deal with the emotional stress of the whole Laira thing. Then when you have time to rest, you have to deal with Colonel O'Neill going rogue on with the whole black ops incident. Sam the human body can't cope with that much stress in one go."  
  
"I'm fine honest."  
  
"So how have you been feeling recently?" Janet asked not believing her.  
  
"A little tired and nauseous when I get up. But I'm fine by the time I get to work."  
  
"Dr Fraiser the test results are back." One of the nurses handed her a file.  
  
"Your iron level is low and you're slightly anemic. The other results are."  
  
"Janet?" Sam looked at her friend who had stopped mid-sentence. Janet drew up a stool and sat down.  
  
"I don't know if you know this but we run random monthly pregnancy tests on all the female officers blood samples so we can catch it early and stop gate travel."  
  
"I didn't know that. What's it got to do with me?"  
  
"If it's negative a green dot is placed on the folder and no mention of it is placed in the report. However if it's positive a red dot is placed on the folder and they retest to make certain and by testing the levels of certain hormones in the blood they try to determine how far along the mother is."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Your blood test results came back with a red dot. According to this you're four months pregnant."  
  
"Tell me your joking right? I haven't had sex in two years how can I possibly be pregnant?"  
  
"This says so in black and white." Janet showed her the report.  
  
"So you're telling me this is the immaculate conception?"  
  
"No. I very much doubt it. Four months ago you came back from 791 and don't recall what happened."  
  
"Hang on. You're saying I got knocked up by an alien?" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. I suggest we go to the Academy hospital where I can run an amniocentesis, we can check the DNA against the aliens we have on record and see what we come up with."  
  
"Okay." Sam said a little stunned.  
  
"I also want you to take some leave. I don't want you anywhere near the Stargate and you need to test and relax stress is not good for you or the baby. How much leave do you have saved up?"  
  
"About four months."  
  
"Maybe not that much. I want you to take at least a month, maybe six weeks. I don't want you staying at home either. No work and that means no laptop, no pager."  
  
"I can't Janet. I have so much to do and if I am really pregnant I have lots of tests and things I have to do."  
  
"No and this is not negotiable. Once we've run the tests I want you to relax. Go visit Mark, go to Maui I don't really care but you need to be far away from Colorado Springs and the SGC. I'll have Sgt. Siler put a block on your e-mails. No work for at least a month."  
  
"And what do we tell General Hammond?"  
  
"I'll tell the General I'm placing you on medical leave due to stress. The whole pregnant thing we'll leave until we know what's going on." Janet reassured her.  
  
"Okay." Sam reluctantly agreed. "But don't tell the guys either."  
  
"I promise. You go and get your personal belongings and I'll be checking so no laptop or pager and meet me at the surface in ten minutes and I'll talk to General Hammond and don't worry Sam everything will be okay." Janet smiled.  
  
"It's all well and good but you're not the one pregnant by unknown means."  
"Come in." General Hammond called as he finished paperwork for the weekend.  
  
"General Hammond sir. I need to talk to you about Major Carter."  
  
"Sit down Doctor. What's troubling you?" He asked as she complied.  
  
"Sir, Major Carter fainted, I'm taking her to the Academy hospital to run a few more tests."  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked he always was concerned when one of his officers were ill but the members of SG-1 were like his children.  
  
"Sir, Major Carter is showing signs of suffering from emotional and physical stress. Sir, I recommend she has some time away from the base and that she doesn't do anything connected to work."  
  
"Fine. How long are we talking about a few days, a week?"  
  
"Sir, I'm recommending a month at least, maybe six weeks."  
  
"Dr Fraiser that's just not possible." He declared.  
  
"With all due respect sir, I won't declare Major Carter fit for active duty, her body won't take it, I'm worried she's headed for a break down. General, she needs this time away."  
  
"Okay you've made your point Dr Fraiser. Major Carter can have her leave."  
  
"Sir, I also request we have Sgt. Siler block her e-mail account so she doesn't try to access it. She needs complete R and R."  
  
"Very well Doctor. I'll reassign someone else to SG-1 temporarily after the weekend."  
  
"Yes sir. Dr Warner is taking over for the weekend so I'll take Major Carter to the hospital now. Enjoy your weekend sir."  
  
"Thank you, you too."  
"Doc." Jack said as he came whistling down the corridor to take over command of the base, while the rest of the SG teams were on leave for the Labor Day weekend.  
  
"Colonel." Janet smiled.  
  
"So you and Cassie have plans for the weekend?"  
  
"We're going to the beach. I've really got to go I've got some things to before I leave."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you on Monday. Tell Cassie I said hi."  
  
"Will do." She hurried off.  
  
Jack continued on to General Hammond's office and knocked on the door and entered. "Sir reporting as ordered. Anything I should know sir?"  
  
"All teams are currently on Earth. SG teams 3, 5 and 7 are on stand by, but only SG-3 are on base. There are no scheduled visits from the Tollan, Tok'ra or Asguard."  
  
"Very good. A nice quiet weekend."  
  
"Yes. Once you've caught up on your paperwork I need you to instruct Sgt. Siler to block Major Carter's e-mail account and then go through the personnel files and pick a replacement for her on SG-1."  
  
"Sir, has Major Carter resigned or something without telling me."  
  
"No she's on medical leave. Dr Fraiser want her to have no contact with the base and nothing to do with SGC personnel so you need to advise your team not to contact her."  
  
"What's wrong with her and how long is on leave for sir?" Jack asked concerned not just as her CO but her friend.  
  
"Stress. The last few months haven't been easy on any of us and Major Carter has worked harder than any of the rest of us. It's damaging her health so Dr Fraiser has her on leave."  
  
"How long for sir?" Jack asked again.  
  
"At least a month Colonel."  
  
"You seriously expect Carter to keep away from the base for a month. We have a hard enough time getting her to leave for a few hours."  
  
"Her base clearance will be revoked until Dr Fraiser clears her to return. Any telephone calls makes to the base other than to Doctor Fraiser will be terminated. She's not to speak to any of the base personnel."  
  
"Do you really think that's necessary sir?" He asked.  
  
"Dr Fraiser thinks it is."  
  
"I'll inform Daniel and Teal'c." 


	3. The Disappearing Act

What Life Throws at You - Part three The Disappearing Act  
  
"Okay it's over." Janet said as she withdrew the needle. "Do you want to know the sex?"  
  
"You can tell that from the scan?" Sam asked as she pulled her T-shirt down.  
  
"Not just yet, but they can check it with the amnio results."  
  
"Sure." Sam replied.  
  
"So do you have any idea where you're going to go?" Janet asked.  
  
"I thought I might gate crash Colonel O'Neill's cabin. He says it's quiet and peaceful and away from everything."  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah he gave me a map and a key, he said if I ever changed my mind."  
  
"Good. Take your cell phone, I'll call you and let you know the results. I'll also make sure that Colonel O'Neill doesn't get the chance to go fishing for the next few weeks. Any problems I want you to call me. I'm the only one on the base that your calls will be put through to anyway."  
  
"Okay mom. I'll go home and pack."  
  
"Eat lots of healthy food, take your vitamins and get some rest."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you soon." She hugged her. Maybe a few weeks in the open air was just what she need Sam thought.  
"Daniel, have you seen Teal'c?" Janet asked as she saw him in the commissary.  
  
"He's watching Star Wars again while we wait for Captain Saunders to arrive. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to ask him how the sarcophagus works."  
  
"I can help there. It causes the DNA to work to repair the body, kind of cell by cell."  
  
"So it uses the body to repair and rejuvenate itself by activating the DNA."  
  
"Exactly. Janet why did you want to know?"  
  
"To explain the unexplainable. Thanks Daniel." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Janet how's Sam?"  
  
"She's fine. She just needs time away and her being unreachable is the best way of doing that."  
  
"Okay. Can you tell her we miss her and we can't wait until she gets back because Jack is acting like a bear with a sore head."  
  
"I'll tell her you miss her but the rest will only make her want to come back and she's not allowed." Janet stated.  
  
"Okay."  
"Hi Sam. I've got some answers for you. But first what's the cabin like?" Janet asked as she telephoned Sam that evening.  
  
"You should see it, it's beautiful and peaceful. I can see why Colonel O'Neill likes it."  
  
"That's good. Are you getting plenty of rest?"  
  
"Yes. I've been reading Pride and Prejudice all afternoon. If there's one thing this place is missing it is a TV. So?" She couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"So what?" Janet asked.  
  
"You said you had answers for me." Sam reminded her.  
  
"Okay. First things first. Do you still want to know the sex?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"It's a girl and she's perfectly healthy and she's not half alien."  
  
"That's great. But how did I get pregnant and who is the father?"  
  
"From what I can deduce from what you've told me and from what Daniel and Teal'c explained to me. I know how you got pregnant and who the father is."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Umm. You might want to sit down." Janet suggested.  
  
"I'm sitting." Sam said a few seconds later.  
  
"Remember when you had hypothermia you said you remembered being in what felt like a sarcophagus. Do you know how they work?"  
  
"Sort of. Teal'c said it used DNA to heal the injured person or restore life."  
  
"Exactly. Sarcophaguses are only designed for one person."  
  
"Please don't tell me its Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"The sarcophagus mixed your DNA. So it really is the immaculate conception."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked not wanting it to be true.  
  
"I had them run the test against Jack's DNA it matches 100%"  
  
"Oh great. How exactly do you explain this to anyone?"  
  
"I'm preparing a report for General Hammond so you don't get into trouble, but I think you should explain this to Jack yourself."  
  
"What something like. Colonel O'Neill sir, I've been borrowing your cabin for the last month, don't worry I've left it tidy, it's a really nice place. Oh by the way remember when we got hypothermia and we were in that sarcophagus, apparently it switched our DNA and I'm pregnant."  
  
"That would work, but you've got three weeks to come up with something. The guys said to tell you that they miss you. I'd better go Cassie's home, take care of yourself and call me if you need anything else."  
  
"Ok. Tell them I miss them too." Sam sighed as she hung up and placed her cell phone on the table.  
  
Pregnant by her CO, the Air Force definitely didn't prepare you for situations like this.  
"General can I speak to you in your office for a few minutes?" Janet asked three weeks later.  
  
"Of course." He let her enter and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sir, Major Carter will be returning on Friday, I need to run a few tests but I think she can start back to work on Monday."  
  
"That's great. It'll be nice to have SG-1 back together at last."  
  
"Sir, I can't authorize her for gate travel."  
  
"Why not?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"It's all in my report." Janet handed him the file. "Major Carter has authorized me to show you her medical records."  
  
"Would you care to give me a brief run down of what the report says."  
  
"Approximately five months ago Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter along with the rest of SG-1 were on a mission to PX20791."  
  
"Isn't that where they caught hypothermia?" He interrupted.  
  
"Yes sir. Major Carter recalled being in a sarcophagus with Colonel O'Neill. While in the sarcophagus they manage to exchange a small amount of DNA."  
  
"What does this have to do with the Major not being allowed to gate travel?" He asked.  
  
"This exchange of DNA caused Major Carter to become pregnant."  
  
He paused before saying anything. "You're telling me that Major Carter is pregnant after and exchange of DNA with Colonel O'Neill caused by a sarcophagus."  
  
"Yes sir. At first we assumed it was an alien conception, we ran tests, an amniocentesis. Discussions with Teal'c and Dr Jackson convinced me of this fact so I ran the baby's DNA against Colonel O'Neill's. They're a perfect match sir."  
  
"I think Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have a lot to discuss when they both get back."  
  
"Sir, has Colonel O'Neill gone somewhere?"  
  
"He's taken a few days leave." Hammond confirmed.  
  
"Did he day where he was going?" Janet asked.  
  
"Minnesota I believe. He said something about fishing."  
  
"Oh sh." Janet stopped herself. "Sir can I use the phone, I have to call Sam."  
  
"She's at the Colonel's cabin?"  
  
"Yes sir. She thought it would be quiet there." She said as she dialed. "Come on Sam pick up."  
  
"Doctor, it may be too late. Colonel O'Neill left last night."  
  
"In her condition I think forewarned is forearmed, sir." 


	4. Something you forgot to tell us?

What Life Throws at You - Part 4 Something you forgot to tell us?  
  
Jack pushed open the door to his cabin and laid the bags of food he'd brought on the table. He'd been driving all night and was tired. He yawned as he brought in his bag and put it on the chair. Put the food away could wait a few hours until he'd slept. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head as he pushed open the bedroom door. He switched on the light on and yawned again as he saw a figure in his bed. He recognized something about the way they lay and the colour of the hair on the pillow.  
  
"Carter wake up." He yelled.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" Sam shot up. The duvet covered her stomach. "What are you doing here?" She yawned.  
  
"This is my cabin. So the question should be what are you doing here?"  
  
"I can explain sir."  
  
"I should hope so. Why don't you get dressed and I'll make some coffee."  
  
"I'd prefer tea. There's some milk in the fridge." She waited until the door closed and picked up her cell phone, there were a list of missed calls from an unknown number. Janet calling to warn her. Sam carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed as nausea hit her. She grabbed a packet of saltines she kept the bed and ate one. Taking a deep breath she headed for the wardrobe she pulled out a T-shirt and her dungarees, all the clothes she would normally wear were too tight so she'd gone shopping in the nearest town with daughter of the local shop keeper a few days before.  
  
She quickly got dressed and took a deep breath before opening the door. Jack was busy making the coffee so she quickly sat at the table on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"So Carter this is where you've been hiding for the last month." He said as he placed a cup on the table in front of her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind sir, but when you gave me the map and key you said I could come anytime. You always said it was peaceful up here. I would have asked but Janet said I wasn't allowed to tell anyone where I was and this is a lot closer than Maui."  
  
"It's okay Carter I don't mind you being here. I was just a little shocked."  
  
"You know it's exactly like you said it was. It's beautiful and peaceful and fishing is a good form of relaxation. Even if there aren't any fish in the lake."  
  
"You went fishing?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Sure Jo-D taught me. He's a good guy. When I stopped to ask directions he said ' you must be Samantha Carter, Jack talks about you all the time.' "  
  
"I was probably just venting about my annoying 2IC who was driving me nuts."  
  
"Actually he told what you said about me. You're very sweet sir." She shot him a grin.  
  
"It's my cabin you can call me Jack."  
  
"Well Jack you should get a TV." She smiled again.  
  
"I'll take that under consideration. So how did you get here I didn't see a car?"  
  
"It broke down when Hannah and I went shopping the other day. Tom at the garage is going to bring it by either today or tomorrow. Jo-D's been bringing me milk and bread and anything else I need everyday."  
  
"Sounds like you've made yourself at home here."  
  
"They're good people and since they've heard all sorts of stories about me, I had to tell them a few about you."  
  
"Thanks Carter. Just what I need."  
  
"I'm going to miss being here. I've sort of gotten used to it."  
  
"You're more than welcome to come and visit whenever you like. It might do you good to get away from the base every now and then and then."  
  
"Thanks." At that point her cell phone rang. "I'd better get that, it'll be Janet telling me you're on your way here." She got up and headed to the bedroom to get the phone. Once she had closed the door she realized what he'd seen.  
"Something you forgot to share with the group Carter?" He said as she came back.  
  
"I was actually coming back on Thursday to talk to you about this before I got back to work on Monday."  
  
"I'm listening." He sat staring at her.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Ya think." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Jack please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I've spent the last month trying to figure out how to tell you about this."  
  
"So this is you took medical leave not for stress."  
  
"Actually it's quite stressful finding out your pregnant when you haven't had sex in years especially when you think your baby is half alien."  
  
"But it's not?" He asked.  
  
"No. She's perfect and one hundred percent human. She just happened to be conceived with alien technology."  
  
"She?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Janet found out when she did the amnio. She even found out who the father was."  
  
"Oh who?" He sounded slightly curious.  
  
"Maybe we should start with how I got pregnant in the first place. Do you know how the sarcophagus work?" She continued to explain what happened.  
  
"So you're saying that this is my kid?" Sam nodded. "Who else knows?"  
  
"Janet and she told General Hammond this morning."  
  
"So I've got a knocked up Major, which happened when a Goa'uld sarcophagus switched our DNA AND a Major General who has to report this which ends up with us both receiving Court Martial. Nice work Carter."  
  
"You bastard Jack." Sam screamed and grabbed the keys to Jack's car and ran out the door.  
  
"Carter come back here." He yelled after her. He rose to his feet and followed her. "Carter get back here that's an order."  
  
"Will all due respect sir fuck off." She screamed out the window as she back the car down the drive.  
  
'Great', he went back into the cabin and picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of the base. "Doctor Fraiser please. It's Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Yes sir." He waited as he was put through.  
  
"Dr Fraiser." Janet's voice sounded on the other end.  
  
"Something you forgot to tell me Doc?"  
  
"Ah. She told you everything then. How is she?"  
  
"She stole my car and told me to fuck off."  
  
"What did you say to her?" Janet asked knowing it was totally unlike Sam to swear at anyone.  
  
"Oh I thanked her for ruining both our careers."  
  
"God damn it Jack. You just ruined a whole months work with one sentence. Even though she found out a month ago, she hasn't had the stress free pregnancy and stress sends her blood pressure through the roof, which isn't good for the baby. The first three months she was pregnant she survived on caffeine, she hardly ate or slept because she thought you shouldn't have to wait a year to get home from Edora, that you should have the chance to come home and when get here you don't even thank her. Then when her life gets back to a resemblance of normality you do your black ops stunt and you're a complete jerk, her stress levels were through the roof. So we send her on a month's break from work for her own good and the baby's. She finally relaxed, calmed down and her blood pressure went back to normal and what do you do screw it up."  
  
"Remember your speaking to a superior officer Doctor." He said when he managed to get a word in.  
  
"Screw you sir. I'm on the next plane to Minnesota, what's the address?" He told her. "Jack find her apologize and try to keep her calm. She's got a blood pressure monitor you need to take it to her. She knows what her blood pressure should be if its up more than a set value the monitor bleeps and she needs to go to the hospital. And Jack if you screw this up, I'll be the first in line to hurt you followed by Jacob, General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c." She hung up the phone before his response.  
A few hours later the Air Force helicopter landed in a clearing near the lake. Janet ran into the cabin, no one was there.  
  
"We need to get back to the village. Sam talked about the nice people in the shop there. That's who she'd go to if she was upset." She instructed the pilot.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He took the chopper up and landed near the village. Janet ran in and asked the first person she saw.  
  
"Do you know Samantha Carter or Jack O'Neill."  
  
"Of course. Nice people."  
  
"Have you seen either of them in the last few hours?" Janet quickly asked.  
  
"Sammy came driving through a couple hours ago, she looked like she was headed to Hannah's. I saw Jack about an hour later, he was riding his bicycle."  
  
"Okay, can you tell me where Hannah lives?"  
  
"Sure. You must be Doctor Fraiser. You know you shouldn't stick Jack with so many needles."  
  
"I'm sorry to but I really need to find Sam. It's important."  
  
"Fine. Take the first road on the right it's the third house on the left. A white cottage called Fushica."  
  
"Thanks."  
"Jack?" Janet said as she saw him sitting on the step.  
  
"She refuses to talk to me. Hannah says she hasn't stopped crying, but her blood pressure is only slightly up." He paused. "How did you get here so quickly?"  
  
"General Hammond authorized the use of the chopper with Presidential approval. Oh by the way your precious career is in tact, the President understands the circumstances so no Court-Martial. Now if you'll excuse me I have to see Sam." She climbed the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Hannah opened the door.  
  
"Hi I'm Dr Janet Fraiser. I'm Sam's doctor and her friend can I see her please?"  
  
"Of course come in." She stepped back and let her in. "He's still there then. He's been sat there for two hours."  
  
"He's stubborn and well Jack."  
  
"I know. She's in there." She indicated the lounge. "Sammy, Dr Fraiser's here to see you."  
  
"Janet?" Sam sniffed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The President is very fond of you, he wants to make sure he doesn't lose you. So he thought I should come and see you. So I've got a chopper and two very cute Captains at my disposal. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine." She wiped her eyes.  
  
"I can see that. Come on I need to check you over. Is there somewhere I could do that?" Janet asked Hannah.  
  
"You can use my bedroom it's upstairs first door on the right."  
  
"Thanks." Janet smiled. "Come on Sam. We'll make sure you and your little girl are fine."  
"Okay. You both seem fine, your blood pressure is slightly up but that is to be expected in the circumstances. Apart from today how have you been?"  
  
"Actually I was feeling calmer and more relaxed than I have in years. I've eaten regularly and healthily; I've slept better, even though she kicks most of the night. I had this whole speech prepared to tell Jack. Now I just want to go home."  
  
"Then may I suggest we take advantage of the chopper. We'll get them to stop by the cabin so you can pick up your things. Daniel and Teal'c are tidying up your apartment and going shopping for you. I had to tell them. General Hammond has authorized another week off for you, but you can do some work if you like. Siler has a problem with some gizmo he wants your help with. Then if you're up to it you can go back to work if you like."  
  
"Thanks Janet. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged her.  
  
"You have a lot of people who love you and we'll all rally round, even if Jack is being a jerk at the moment."  
  
"What am I going to do about my rental car. It's in the garage." Sam stopped suddenly.  
  
"I'm sure Hannah can arrange for someone to return it. If not I'll get General Hammond to arrange for it to be picked up. Come on let's get you out of here.  
  
Sam made a quick goodbye to Hannah who promised to get her father to return the car for Sam. Sam took a deep breath as she stepped out the door to confront Jack.  
  
"Sam. I'm so sorry. I."  
  
"Don't sir. I don't want to argue it's not good for me and it's definitely not good for the baby. I'm sorry I borrowed your cabin, I'm going to get my things then I'm going back to Colorado. Maybe we can talk when you've had time to think about the implications of this." Sam said calmly.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Don't Colonel." Janet warned. "I forgot to tell you earlier General Hammond says your leave is cancelled under Presidential orders and he wants to see you in his office at 0800 hours tomorrow." 


	5. The Apology

What Life Throws at You Part 5 The Apology  
  
"So how does it feel to be home?" Daniel asked as he, Teal'c and Janet sat in the living room with Sam.  
  
"It's good to be back, but I did need the break."  
  
"It did you good you look radiant." He smiled.  
  
"Daniel Jackson is correct Major Carter you look well."  
  
"Thanks guys." She yawned. "Sorry it's been a long day."  
  
"That's okay we should really be going. I've got to go on a mission with SG- 7 tomorrow anyway. Come on Teal'c I'll drive you back to the base."  
  
"Thanks for coming over. Daniel can you ask Sgt. Siler to come over and see me, apparently there's something he needs help with and Janet says I can't go back to the base for another week."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Janet asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Besides it will do me good. I need things to get back to normal."  
  
"Okay. Just promise me you'll take things easy."  
  
"I will I know my limits now."  
  
"I'll tell him. You and the bump take care." Daniel hugged her.  
  
"Goodnight Major Carter."  
  
"Night guys."  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Janet asked.  
  
"I'll be fine Janet. I'll see you in a couple of days anyway. You should bring Cassie to visit I've missed her."  
  
"She's missed you too. I'll bring her by on Saturday. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Janet." Sam closed the door behind them. It was good to be home.  
"Have you thought about running the alternate calculations test?"  
  
"No. We ran the debug and tried re-entering the calculations."  
  
"Try this equation." Sam scribbled a long equation on the paper in front of her.  
  
"Where did you come up with this?" He asked as he looked at it.  
  
"Dr Fraiser said I wasn't allowed my computer, she didn't say I wasn't allowed a pen and paper. Just do me a favor and don't tell her."  
  
"Of course. When you get back there are a few artifacts I want you to look at. A couple I don't even know where to start with."  
  
"Sure. I've missed work. It'll be good to get back." She smiled.  
  
"You know everyone is really happy for you about the baby."  
  
"I guess General Hammond told everyone then." Sam sighed.  
  
"I think he thought it would be easier for you. Not having to explain it to everyone."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Do you want me to get that on my way out. I've got to get back to the base."  
  
"Thank you. Tell whoever it is to come in unless it's a salesperson, then tell them I'm not in."  
  
"Goodbye Major Carter." Sam got up to put the kettle on.  
  
"General Carter?" Sgt. Siler exclaimed.  
  
"Is my daughter here?" Jacob asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen sir. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to the base."  
  
"Go ahead." Sgt. Siler left and Jacob shut the door behind him and walked to the kitchen. "Sammy?"  
  
"Dad." Sam turned quickly.  
  
"So what George told me was true. I'm going to be a grampa."  
  
"General Hammond told you everything about how I got pregnant and about."  
  
"About Colonel O'Neill, oh we had a discussion about that alright. The President thinks very highly of you. He's authorized George to do anything and everything to keep you with the SGC. He seems to think the place can't function without you."  
  
"They've managed pretty well without me this past month." Sam said as she handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks. They aren't coping as well as you think. George says they've been having glitches with the gate system. There are piles of gizmo's they can't figure out. There is a long list of people Jack has managed to piss off in the last month, so the atmosphere is decidedly chilly."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill has a habit of doing that when he's annoyed or upset his sarcasm goes through the roof." She sat at the table.  
  
"So really kiddo how are you coping with this?" Jacob asked putting the cup on the table.  
  
"I'm fine. It's a little weird having an immaculate conception but at least I didn't get angels right?" She joked. Jacob didn't look very amused. "By the way Dad what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just finished a mission and I thought I'd come and see my little girl for a few days. I didn't expect all this."  
  
"Well it wasn't exactly what I signed up for either, but I love this kid more than anything and she isn't even born yet. Every time she kicks even if it keeps me awake is special, I didn't even think I could have kids after Jollinar. But she's a gift and I'm grateful." A tear ran down her face.  
  
"Oh baby." Jacob hugged her.  
  
"I'm fine honest." The baby kicked.  
  
"Hey I'm trying to have a conversation with your Mom here." Jacob teased.  
  
"Dad do you know what General Hammond said to Colonel O'Neill this morning. I know the President cancelled his leave." She asked as Jacob returned to his seat.  
  
"I don't know but he wasn't at the base when I arrived because I went looking for him Aren't you angry at him for his reaction?"  
  
"It was a shock, it wasn't exactly the way I planned on telling him. I wasn't expecting to see him so it all came out wrong. After what Janet and I said to him I'm surprised he isn't having us up on insubordination charges."  
  
"I think whatever you said was probably justified." He placed his hand on hers.  
  
"Maybe but I shouldn't have said it." Her doorbell rang. "I'm popular today." She smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to get it?"  
  
"Thanks." Jacob got up and went to the door.  
  
"Who is it Dad?" She lent against the kitchen doorframe.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." He said in a gruff tone.  
  
"Let him in."  
  
"Are you sure Sammy?"  
  
"Yeah. We need to talk." She said as she made her way to the door. "Colonel." She greeted him.  
  
"Major."  
  
"Dad could you do me a favor." She asked. "Can you go to the store and get me some ice-cream."  
  
"You want ice-cream?" He seemed confused.  
  
"Yes lots of it. Anything chocolate that's not mint, coffee or alcoholic. Do you need some money? My purse is round here somewhere."  
  
"George gave me my wallet back, he keeps it in the base safe. Are you sure you want me to go?" He looked at Jack who remained motionless.  
  
"I'm fine Dad. I just need ice-cream."  
  
"Okay sweetheart and Colonel be nice otherwise I'll be first in the queue to kick your butt."  
  
"Yes sir." With that Jacob hesitantly left.  
  
"Come in sir. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Carter. But we need to talk."  
  
"Fine. Take a seat I'll be back in a minute." She returned a few minutes later with a glass of brown liquid and a spoon.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked with a look of disgust.  
  
"That is chocolate ice-cream with cold hot chocolate poured over it. I'm happy I got this and not pickles as a craving I can't stand them." She sat down in the chair nearest the door. "So, what did General Hammond have to say I'm sorry your leave got cut."  
  
"The President ordered me suspended from active duty until I and I'm quoting ' figure out what conduct is befitting a Colonel in the United States Air Force' I'm restricted to the base, General Hammond only let me out so I could come and collect some clothes."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry do you want me to get General Hammond to call the President. Apparently he will do anything for me because the base is falling apart without me."  
  
"It is." He mumbled.  
  
"From what I hear your not helping much, marching around barking orders at everyone."  
  
"Let's put it this way your replacements didn't last very long."  
  
"How many did you get through?" Sam asked.  
  
"A few. Captain Saunders lasted five days before he put in for a transfer. Then Captain Helen Reagan lasted one mission then Captain Thomas Castleman lasted a week and half. After that General Hammond assigned us to missions where it just involved watching Daniel while he read a few rocks."  
  
"Sounds like you. So what annoyed you this time?"  
  
"My Major skipping off for parts unknown without saying goodbye." He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"That wasn't my fault. From the time I found out I was pregnant to the time I was kicked out the door was thirty minutes tops. You weren't on base and by the time you were I couldn't get through to anyone other than Janet."  
  
"Okay I forgive you. Do you think your Dad will forgive me for making you cry? I didn't know he was scheduled to visit."  
  
"He only got here ten minutes before you did. Just as Siler was leaving."  
  
"Siler was here?"  
  
"I told you I'm indispensable he managed to destroy the prediction program he needed to know how to fix it. As for Dad forgiving you, he wills if I tell him to. It appears I've got men at my beck and call."  
  
"You always did. You just never noticed before. Most of the guys on the base would jump through a ring fire if you told them to."  
  
"What about you?" Sam asked before sipping her drink.  
  
"Fire's too dangerous. Plus I'm you CO you do what I tell you not the other way round." He teased. The phone rang.  
  
"I'd better get that. She pushed herself out of the chair and went out and picked up the phone. He could hear her side of the conversation. "Yes sir.yes he's here.no he's being the perfect gentleman.we're talking everything through. I'll tell him. he does?.I'll see you in a week sir."  
  
"General Hammond?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yep." She sat back down again.  
  
"I guess I'm in trouble."  
  
"He said to tell you if you behave yourself and don't upset me, he'll get you off suspension."  
  
"Thanks." Jack smiled.  
  
"He also said to tell you if you upset me in the next four months you'll spend your paternity leave repeating boot camp."  
  
"I get paternity leave?" He questioned.  
  
"Three weeks. Something about bonding. Oh god." She put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Is something wrong Sam?"  
  
"No come here and give me your hand. You have to feel this." She placed his hand on her stomach. "Can you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah. Does she do that a lot?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Especially when I try to sleep. The first time it happen was the day after I got to Minnesota and I was still waiting for Janet to finish the DNA testing. I know whatever happened I was keeping her." A tear ran down her face.  
  
"Hey don't cry." He wiped her tear away. "You'll get me into trouble." She smiled. "I guess we're going to have to talk about how we deal with this."  
  
"I had time to think about that. I'm not going to be able to go back to SG- 1 now or after she's born. But I'm going to be at the SGC everyday I'll have my doohickeys and maintaining the computers so you can see her whenever you want and when your on downtime you can watch her for me. If you can't cope Daniel, Teal'c and Janet all offered to help."  
  
"You really did have time to think."  
  
"Well it's quiet at the cabin and I had to do something while I was fishing after I came up a new method of predicting planetary shift."  
  
"I knew you couldn't keep away from work for a month." He smiled as the baby kicked his hand.  
  
"I'd read all your books and the batteries ran out on the radio and fishing for invisible fish is extremely boring after a few days. But I do love it up there."  
  
"The offer still stands your welcome anytime."  
  
"Thanks sir. I appreciate it."  
  
"Under the circumstances I think you should call me Jack. I'd better go, I've got to pick a new permanent member for SG-1."  
  
"Jack be nice to this one. Not everyone is as accustomed to your jokes as Daniel, Teal'c and I are."  
  
"I'll try." He promised. "You know where I am if you need anything."  
  
"I know. Thanks Jack. You'd better go before Dad gets back he'll calm down in a few days when he gets used to the idea that you're his granddaughters father." His face dropped.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad again." He slowly started to smile.  
  
"Oh I forgot I've got something for you." She brushed passed him and headed before the kitchen returning after she pulled something off the fridge door."  
  
"What is it?" He asked as she handed two pieces of paper.  
  
"One's a copy of the DNA test from the amnio. The other is a copy of the sonogram Janet ran yesterday. I had her run off an extra copies I thought you might like them."  
  
"Thanks. I'd better go." He kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself and the kid okay?"  
  
"You know we're going to have to come up with a name at some point. We can't keep calling her she or kid or as Daniel calls her the bump."  
  
"I'll buy you a book. I'll see you in a few days. It'll take me that long to crawl out from under all the paperwork General Hammond landed me with. He wants me to write a report the effective use of weaponry in the field."  
  
"Good luck with that. Goodbye Jack."  
  
"Bye Sam." She went to close the door when she spotted her father. "You know for a man who spent more than half his life in the Air Force your really bad at being inconspicuous Dad." Her father stepped out from his hiding place.  
  
"I take it you two sorted things out."  
  
"We're getting there. He's just worried your going to hurt him, I wouldn't bother though I need him to baby-sit." Jacob smiled.  
  
"As long as he behaves himself I don't see a problem." 


	6. Overprotective

What Life Throws at You - Part 6 Overprotective  
  
Sam had been back at work for a week and she was getting fed up with people interrupting every five minutes to make sure she was okay. Jack on the other hand had been very sweet about the whole thing. He'd kept his distance knowing she needed time to settle back into her job, only interrupting to tell her it was time to eat or to go home for the day. He'd also been very obliging when she'd phoned him a few minutes before and asked him to get her a drink because she had an experiment running she couldn't leave.  
  
The door to her lab opened and just as Jack was about to step in she heard Daniel call to him.  
  
"Jack I've translated the tablet we need to go back I know the sequence. What is that?" He asked looking at the glass in Jack's hand.  
  
"Chocolate ice-cream and cold hot chocolate. Don't ask she's pregnant. I'll just give this to her Sam?" He turned around to where she'd been standing a few seconds before. He stepped into the lab and looked around. "Sam? Daniel Sam didn't walk passed me when I was talking to you did she?" He left the lab.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Hang on a sec. Harris have you seen Major Carter?"  
  
"Not since 1000 hours when she went to the bathroom sir" The guard replied.  
  
"Jack what's going on?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Let's think this through logically. She called me five minutes ago and told me she had an experiment that had to run for at least another half an hour and that she needed to observe so could I get her a drink. So I got the drink, came down here opened the door she was standing there. You called my name so I turned around and spoke to you I turned back and she's gone."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked worried his friend was cracking up.  
  
"She disappeared. There are three options for what happened. One she gave us all the slip."  
  
"Not very likely." Daniel commented.  
  
"Two. A Goa'uld mothership landed on the mountain and used its rings."  
  
"The alarms would have gone off a long time ago."  
  
"Three Thor or one of his Asguard buddies came to visit in which case." He hit the emergency alarm on the wall, before striding to the desk and picking up the phone. " This is Colonel O'Neill I need the security footage for Major Carter's lab for the last ten minutes ASAP."  
  
"Colonel what's going on?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"Carter literally disappeared. I think Thor is about. They're sending up the security tape."  
  
"Are you sure she just didn't got somewhere else?"  
  
"General she was standing there I turned to talk to Daniel and she was gone. Besides she said she couldn't leave her experiment which is still running by the way. I suggest we get Siler here to see what's going on because it doesn't look safe."  
  
"Colonel, the tape you requested." An airman rushed in and handed him the tape.  
  
"Briefing room." Hammond instructed. "Let's see if this proves your theory Colonel." Hammond said as Jack place the tape in the player.  
  
"That's where I opened the door and turned around to talk to Daniel. She's still there and then." There was a flash and she was gone.  
  
"Any suggestions on how we contact them about returning her?" The General inquired.  
  
"We could try Chimerea they have Thor's Hammer." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Daniel they're on the other side of the galaxy and Sam disappeared here." Jack replied.  
  
"Well at this point it's the only suggestion we have Colonel."  
"Umm Thor?" Sam said tentatively.  
  
"Yes Major Carter. I am Thor Commander of the Asguard fleet let me apologize for the manner in which you were taken, but I require your assistance."  
  
"Of course. How can I help you?"  
  
"My ship was damaged and I cannot return home until repairs have been made. It is with I require your assistance."  
  
"I'll help you repair your ship but I'll require some help you see I'm pregnant and I can't quite move as I used to. Is there anyway I can communicate with the base to tell them I am alright and to request the help I need?"  
  
"Of course Major Carter. If you'll follow me." As led her to what she assumed was the control room she looked at the design of the ship and marveled at the technology. Sam watched as Thor moved an egg shaped object around on a panel.  
  
"You make speak. Your image will be projected into the control room of your facility."  
  
"Thank you. General Hammond sir." She spoke in a loud and clear tone.  
  
"Major Carter?" General Hammond swung round quickly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Lieutenant Simmons go and fetch Colonel O'Neill, tell him we're putting the mission on hold." Hammond instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." The Lieutenant ran out.  
  
"Major what's happening why did Thor take you?"  
  
"Sire, Thor needs help repairing his ship or he can't get him. Sir, I request permission for Sgt. Siler to be beamed up here to assist me."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise in your condition?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Sir, I'm fine. Sgt. Siler will need to bring tools with him."  
  
"Sam are you okay?" Jack asked as he rushed into the room.  
  
"I'm fine sir. I was just explaining the situation to General Hammond."  
  
"Well get Thor to beam you back." He instructed with out waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Colonel, Thor needs my help." Sam said.  
  
"I don't care Major you're in no condition to be doing anything."  
  
"Sir I can take care of my self. I don't need you to suddenly be over protective. General Hammond?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'll have Siler ready in the embarkation room in ten minutes. Good luck Major."  
  
"Thank you sir. And Colonel quit worrying I'm fine." The screen cut out.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill seems worried for your safety Major Carter. Is this because of your pregnancy?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill just wants to make sure I'm safe. It's complicated."  
  
"What is complicated?" Thor inquired. Sam proceeded to explain the situation.  
"General what is going on and what does this have to do with Siler?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Thor's ship is damaged he requires Major Carter's help in fixing it, which she assures me she is capable of doing. She requires Siler's assistance in supplying tool, between them they should have Thor on his way soon."  
  
"General, I think I should go with Siler."  
  
"Colonel, she's a trained soldier, she has a Ph.D. in astrophysics and she's helped save this base and the world more times than I care to mention. I'm sure she can handle this by herself."  
  
"General, with all due respect she wasn't pregnant then."  
  
"I beg to differ she was pregnant when she created the particle beam generator to bring you back from Edora. She can handle herself."  
  
"I know that sir. But do we even know how Thor's ship was damaged? He could have someone after him." Jack tried to justify his request with a soldier's mentality.  
  
"You're not going to give up this are you?" Jack shook his head. "Very well, gear up you have three minutes."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Sam waited patiently for Siler to beamed up. When she saw Jack she felt the anger brew inside her.  
  
"Sgt. Siler can you go with Thor he'll show you where the problem is. I just need to speak to Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Sam, this isn't what it looks like." Jack started to protest.  
  
"Oh I think this is exactly what it looks like. You don't trust me to look after myself and the baby."  
  
"It's not that it's." Jack started.  
  
"It's exactly that. You used to trust me to be able to do my job, you used to trust me with your life. This baby is the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her life. But I am not going to let you stop me from doing my job." She spoke with anger in her voice but kept her voice down so the others wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Don't Carter me. Boot camp is beginning to sound like a good idea." She crossed her arms against her stomach.  
  
"Major don't threaten me. I'm here because we don't know what damaged Thor's ship." He said in an authoritative tone.  
  
"Colonel, if you'd let me finish explaining everything to General Hammond you would have known that Thor's ship was damaged when a meteor hit the shielding and sent a pulse reverberating through out blowing a section of the wiring. As Thor's alone he couldn't fix it by himself so he want help. I can carry out a threat assessment; I have been in the Air Force a long time. Now I'm going to do my job. I recommend you stay here otherwise this is going to take twice as long sir." She stressed the sir and walked off.  
  
"Oh Thor buddy."  
  
"Yes Colonel O'Neill." Thor replied.  
  
"Can you beam me back down? Major Carter doesn't need me here."  
  
"Yes Colonel. It was a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"You." before he could finish he was back at the Base.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill? What happened you only left five minutes ago."  
  
"Major Carter assures me she's carried out a threat assessment and I'll only get in the way. Apparently a meteor hit the shielding and blew some wiring."  
  
"Very well, get yourself to the infirmary and have Dr Fraiser check you over."  
  
"General is that really necessary you said it yourself I was only gone five minutes." Jack hated post mission physicals and would do anything to get out of them.  
  
"It's procedure."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill? Daniel only just finished telling me you'd gone to check on Sam." Janet said.  
  
"She didn't want me there and you said I wasn't to upset her."  
  
"Guys, can you give us ten minutes I need to talk to Colonel O'Neill." She called to her staff who promptly left.  
  
"So what did you say to make her angry this time?" Janet asked hopping up onto the bed next to him.  
  
"I questioned whether she should be helping Thor in her condition. She decided I didn't trust her to do her job or to protect the baby."  
  
"Do you?" Janet asked curiously.  
  
"Sam always protected my six before. I wasn't worried she couldn't take care of herself or the baby, I was more worried about what being beamed up by Thor could do to her, after all you said she couldn't go through the Stargate."  
  
"Actually I talked to Jacob about that. Stargate travel won't hurt either of them and I don't think Thor's beam will either."  
  
"I think subconsciously I knew that. I'm just concerned about her that's all." He conceded  
  
"I know. She's my best friend and she'd probably kill me for telling you this but there are some things you should know about her." She paused.  
  
"Go ahead. I promise I won't tell her."  
  
"You know that when Jollinar dies she left a protein marker and Naquadh in Sam's blood which altered her bloods chemistry."  
  
"Yes." He didn't quite know where she was going with it.  
  
"Sam has always know that it could affect her ability to have children. She sees this baby as her miracle, her one chance to have children and she will protect this baby no matter what. She knows her limits, what she can and can't do. We set up a system to monitor radiation levels in her lab and office, she takes her vitamins, she comes to see me for a check up every few days."  
  
"But she still works too hard. I have to remind her to eat and when it's time to go home."  
  
"That's because it's ingrained in her now. She's doing what she's done since the first day she walked into the SGC."  
  
"And what's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Trying to prove to you that she deserves to be here, that she's tough enough. She knows everyone else knows she deserves to be here especially after the Hathor situation."  
  
"But she doesn't have to prove anything to me. She deserves to be here more than anyone." He protested.  
  
"Did you ever tell her that? When you were stuck on Edora, she built that particle beam generator to get you home and to prove to you that you needed her and she wouldn't give up on you until she knew you were dead and buried and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Even though she isn't on SG-1 she still want to prove to you that she can handle anything."  
  
"You must think I'm heartless bastard for not realizing that before." He sighed.  
  
"No. Well not intentionally. We've had you pegged for a long time, all the guys on the base really."  
  
"So what do you have me pegged for?" He asked intrigued.  
  
"This is Sam's reasoning really, she thinks you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, she knows you don't understand all the technical stuff but you try. You're caring and compassionate. It upsets you when you can't do anything about a situation but you hide it under the military façade. You make jokes because you want to want to ease the tension. You always tease Daniel about his rocks to get a rise out of him, and you use phrases you know Teal'c won't understand just so you can watch him try and explain them. You can apparently charm the birds out of trees when you try. You're diplomatic when you need to be but you know when you're being taken for a ride. You'll fight to defend a woman's honor. Basically you're a knight in shining armor."  
  
"You have time to do this for all the men."  
  
"Jack there are 200 men and 27 women on this base of course we gossip. We have lists and everything. Between us we know whom the good guys and the bad guys are. You're one of the good ones, but you have two major faults from my perspective."  
  
"Since we're having an honest moment tell me." He encouraged.  
  
"One you put your foot in it and make my friend cry."  
  
"And two?"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Thanks." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You didn't let me finish you're and idiot because you're in love with Sam and you won't admit it."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because we all know it. Every time we see you together and another little secret Jack, she's in love with you too."  
  
"I don't think so. I'm a battered old soldier with way too much emotional baggage."  
  
"She loves you she told me so. So I'll make you a deal."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Jack asked cautiously.  
  
"I'll not both with your physical today and I'll promise to use small needles in future."  
  
"And what do I have to do?"  
  
"Tell Sam you love her and take care of her and the baby."  
  
"I can't do that there are regulations as well you know."  
  
"Jack, she's not under your command anymore and I talked to General Hammond he told me you could probably get permission from the President, whatever makes Sam happy."  
  
"Why is the President suddenly obsessed with what makes Sam happy?" He asked.  
  
"Sam holds this placed together. If something breaks she's usually there to fix it, if there's a situation no one has no idea how to solve, she comes up with a solution and she's been there to save the world on several occasions." She explained.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So do we a deal?"  
  
"Deal. Thanks Janet."  
  
"You're welcome. You'd better go you have some work to do."  
  
"Sam?" Jack said as he finally caught up with her a couple hours after she got back.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. I want to apologize for my outburst earlier it wasn't very professional. I'd blame it on my hormones but that wouldn't be honest."  
  
"Come on, it's been a long day. I'll buy you dinner." He took her hand and helped her up.  
  
"Wait a minute. Did I miss something shouldn't you be mad at me or put me up for court martial?"  
  
"I'm not mad. I was wrong and I do trust you. There are a lot of things we need to discuss. I'm hungry and you need to eat so let me buy you dinner, we'll talk and I'll take you home." She nodded. "Good let's go have you got everything." She nodded again. 


	7. Declaration

What Life Throws at You Part Seven Declaration  
  
"So what can I get you this evening?" The waitress in the restaurant asked.  
  
"Umm. I'll have the roast lamb but with no gravy with a side order of chips with chocolate sauce." Sam replied.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am did you say chocolate sauce."  
  
"Yes the dessert topping." The waitress looked at Jack.  
  
"Cravings." He offered. "Don't ask. I'll have the steak medium rare please."  
  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Sam?" Jack asked.  
  
"A large orange juice and a glass of milk."  
  
"I'll have a beer."  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked as soon as the waitress had gone.  
  
"We'll talk after we've eaten. But for now did you have a nice day? Apart from me being an insensitive jerk?"  
  
"Small talk eh? To start with I don't think you were an insensitive jerk sir. I overreacted because I thought you went against what I asked you to do. Sgt. Siler explained everything to me. I'm the one who should apologize."  
  
"Firstly you don't need to apologize, I know what it looked like. Second my name is Jack and third I trust you implicitly you've saved my ass more than once. I know you can handle yourself. The President's right you're an important part of the unit, we can't do without you."  
  
"There's something I should probably tell you about why the President has such a high opinion of me." She hesitated as the waitress brought their drinks. "Thank you. When I was a kid we moved around a lot. With Dad being in the Air Force we were never stationed anywhere for more than three years. When I was fifteen we got transferred to Lauchlan Air Force Base. The President was stationed there, he was a Captain. At the time he was engaged to the first lady, Elizabeth. It was about three days before their wedding when the President was injured in a training accident and Elizabeth got cold feet. She figured if he could land in hospital just in training what would happen if he was in the field."  
  
"What's this got to do with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was walking back to the base and I spotted her sat under a tree crying her eyes out. I recognized her so I went to see if she was alright. She needed someone to talk to. She told me what she was scared of and I told her about how Mom, Mark and I felt every time Dad went away and how we knew whatever happened he loved us and he was doing what had to be done to protect us and to keep the world a safe place for us to grow up in. Anyway the President got out the hospital in time for the wedding and Lizzy got over her cold feet. So he's always been grateful and followed my career I guess this is his way of saying thank you."  
  
"Isn't the President's oldest son call Sam?"  
  
"Yep. He was a cute kid; Lizzy used to send me pictures after we moved. Though I haven't seen them both for years until about eight months ago."  
  
"Friends in high places. Does your Dad know about this?" Jack sipped his beer.  
  
"I doubt he remembers it was almost twenty years ago. I didn't even think of it until he was sworn in then I recognized Lizzy."  
  
"Here you go." The waitress brought over their food.  
  
"Thank you." Jack smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't realize I was so hungry." Sam stated as she dipped a chip in the chocolate sauce and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Is that nice?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Here try one." She dipped another chip and handed it to Jack. He accepted it tentatively and put it in his mouth."  
  
"It needs vinegar." Sam cracked a smiled.  
  
"Well it gets rid of my chocolate cravings."  
  
"Chocolate. I guess you should be grateful it wasn't something worse."  
  
"Hannah told me when her mother was pregnant she had this obsession with the smell of fresh asphalt. Jo-D had to drive her half way round Minnesota to find some every weekend."  
  
"I didn't know that. But I do remember Hannah just after she was born. She threw up over my mom." The conversation remained light for the rest of the meal.  
  
"So can you tell me the real reason why you brought me here?" Sam as the waitress cleared their plates.  
  
"Don't you want dessert? Chocolate ice-cream?" He asked trying to distract her.  
  
"No I've had enough junk food for one day. I've already put on all the weight I lost and more anymore and I'll never get my waistline back."  
  
"I don't know. I think you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. I don't feel beautiful though I just feel fat. But it goes with the territory I guess. So?"  
  
"So what?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm waiting for an explanation."  
  
"After I got back this morning I did some thinking. I realized a few thing which I need to tell you."  
  
"I'm listening." She ran her finger round the edge of her glass.  
  
"I want to repeat what I said earlier that I do trust you, I know you'd never knowingly put yourself in danger your too good a soldier for that."  
  
"Thank you." She rested her chin in her hand.  
  
"I also wanted to tell you, you never had to try and prove anything to me. I always thought you deserved to be where you are, you work hard, you're conscientious and good at what you do and I respect that."  
  
"Have you been speaking to Janet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe. She had to give me a physical after my five minute trip so she decided to call me an idiot."  
  
"What else did she tell you?" Sam asked suspiciously.  
  
"Not a lot. She did tell me not to upset you and to send your blood pressure up. I want to ask you something so I need you to keep calm."  
  
"What do you want to ask?"  
  
"I want you to move into my house, it's bigger it's in a better neighborhood and it's got good schools near it."  
  
"God. I don't believe you Jack. You want me to move into your house so you can watch me. I don't think so I'm going home." She got up to leave. He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No I want you to move in because I love you." She stopped before mumbling.  
  
"I need to sit down." He helped her back to her seat and handed her a glass of water.  
  
"Take a deep breath." He encouraged.  
  
"Can you repeat what you said?" She said as she sipped her water.  
  
"What about taking a deep breath?" Sam half smiled.  
  
"Funny Jack. No the other bit."  
  
"I love you Sam. I think I always have."  
  
"Why. Why are you telling me now?"  
  
"Because I had the feeling if I let you walk out that door I'd never see you again and I couldn't handle that. I love you to much." A tear rolled down her face. " Don't cry Sammy. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I'm not crying because I'm upset I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you too Jack."  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Jack asked. Sam nodded. "Okay I'll pay the bill, I'll be back in a minute." Sam wiped her eyes. Her pager bleeped, she dug it out of her bag, it was the SGC 911G.  
  
"You ready to go?" Jack asked.  
  
"We have to go back to the base."  
  
"Why?" Jack as confused.  
  
"I got paged. There's something wrong with the gate."  
  
"Let's go." A few minutes later as he started the car began to drive back to the base. "So have you thought about my offer?"  
  
"What offer? I was getting passed the implications of you telling me you love me."  
  
"What implications are they?" He asked as they pulled up at the lights.  
  
"I don't know maybe a little thing like the military regs."  
  
"The President could change that, if it's a case of what makes you happy."  
  
"He offered to when I was in Washington last time. Apparently he picked something up from our reports."  
  
"And what did you tell him?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"That with all due respect I wasn't going to allow him to make an exception just for me. If the rule got changed then it changed for the entire base."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he'd look into the feasibility of it. The regulations don't just affect us. Even though we're the subjects of the betting pool. A lot of feelings have to be suppressed because of regs."  
  
"Such as who?" Jack was intrigued, he like gossip as much as next person.  
  
"Daniel and Janet. Colonel Sharp and Captain Hunt, Lieutenant Saunders and Ensign Hardwick."  
  
"Danny and the Doc? Danny isn't military. No regs to worry about."  
  
"But he's on a front line team so he's as good as. Janet wouldn't do anything to jeopardize either of their careers." As they pulled up to the base, they flashed their ID at the guard.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Jack. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said as she got out the car.  
  
"I'm going with you." Jack got out and locked the doors.  
  
"I thought we talked about this."  
  
"We did, but I drove you in this morning so I'm going to drive you home. I've got a pile of paperwork to do so just yell when you're done." They signed in and took the elevator down the SGC.  
  
"Fine. Thank you but I could have got one of the airmen to drive me home. I'll see you later." She went down another floor to the control room after letting Jack out. 


	8. Extreme Measures

What Life Throws At You - Part Eight Extreme Measures.  
  
"Major Carter thank god you're here." Lieutenant Graham Simmons greeted her.  
  
"What did you do to it this time Graham?"  
  
"Nothing ma'am." He blushed. About an hour ago we noticed power fluctuations in the supply to the gate. We ran a few test but we can't determine what's happening."  
  
"How many teams are currently off world?" Sam asked as she sat the computer.  
  
"Just one. SG-11. They're completing a return visit to P3X739."  
  
"When are they due back?" She keyed in a few functions.  
  
"Forty-eight hours."  
  
"Has General Hammond left for the night?"  
  
"Yes. It's his granddaughter's school play."  
  
"Who did he leave in charge?" She asked looking at the results.  
  
" Colonel Tomlin." Sam grabbed the phone and dialed the extension number for Jack's office. Jack was the bases second in command he definitely out rank in principle Colonel Tomlin."  
  
"O'Neill." Jack replied.  
  
"Colonel, could you come to the control room?"  
  
"On my way." He hung up.  
  
"Lieutenant how many of the technicians are still around?" She swung round on the chair and looked at him.  
  
"Lieutenant Jenkins and Lieutenant Silas, possibly Sgt. Siler."  
  
"Major what's the problem?" Jack asked a few minutes later.  
  
"There are power fluctuations in the gate power sources. I'd like permission to send a message through the gate to SG-11advising them we'll be shutting the gate down for twenty-four hours to rectify the situation."  
  
"Do you think it's necessary to shut the gate down can't you rectify the situation while it's still active?"  
  
"Sir, if the power fluctuations are a symptom of something more serious, it could cause a power failure taking the iris off line and leaving us vulnerable to attack."  
  
"Right. Send the message through advise them the gate will be offline for twenty four hours as of two hours time. Tell them if there is a situation to gate to P3X781 and then to go wherever the Tok'ra are. The turn about should be enough to stop anyone following them."  
  
"Yes sir. Lieutenant dial them up." Sam instructed.  
  
"Major once the message is through give Lieutenant Simmons a list of personnel you need him to call and get back here. Then I want you to go to your quarters and get some sleep until everyone's here."  
  
"Sir, I don't need to sleep." She protested.  
  
"Major that's an order. You're going to be up for the next twenty-four hours. I know you too well. You need to rest."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to phone General Hammond and the President."  
  
"Sir, General Hammond is at his granddaughter's play."  
  
"I'll leave a message on the answer machine for him to call me."  
  
"Ma'am the gate's open." Simmons informed her.  
  
"Colonel Harrison come in, this is the SGC. Repeat Colonel Harrison this is the SGC please come in." There was no response. "Do they still have the MALP probe?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Simmons knew what she was suggesting. "Bouncing the signal off the MALP."  
  
"Colonel Harrison, this is the SGC please come in."  
  
"SGC this is Captain Hall."  
  
"Captain is Colonel Harrison there?"  
  
"Colonel Harrison is in discussion with the leader of this world ma'am. Is it an emergency?"  
  
"Captain I need to speak to him."  
  
"If you wait a minute ma'am." As she waited she drew up a list of personnel she needed for the job.  
  
"SGC this is Colonel Harrison."  
  
"Colonel this is Major Carter. Be advised as of 2230hrs Earth time we will be off line for twenty four hours, to fix a fault in the system."  
  
"Under whose authorization Major?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill's sir. Also be advised if you need to leave P3X769 transfer to P3X781 and then to the current Tok'ra planet."  
  
"So advised. Colonel Harrison out."  
  
"Shut the gate down and keep the iris locked. Here's the list of the personnel I need and I'll be in my quarters when they arrive."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
As Sam awoke she looked at the clock the time flashed as 0037 hours. Nobody had come to wake her. Tolling up into a sitting position, she was going to yell at bloody Jack O'Neill for not waking her up. She quickly headed for the control room.  
  
"Major Carter." General Hammond greeted her.  
  
"General sir, someone was supposed to wake me up when everyone arrived."  
  
"Sorry Carter. I told them not to." Jack apologized. "We were going to wake you as soon as we needed you. Sgt. Siler and the others have shut the gate down and are almost finished running a diagnostic. He's in the gate room."  
  
"If you'll excuse me I need to speak to him." Sam excused herself.  
  
"She doesn't look very impressed Colonel."  
  
"She probably isn't sir. But I ordered her to rest she's had a day with fixing Thor's ship. We could manage this far. I would have woken her when the diagnostic was complete. Otherwise she wouldn't have slept until the problem was fixed."  
  
"I know son. Regarding the situation we discussed earlier, I've spoken to the President the change in regulations for the base come into force on Monday at 0900. He said to apologize for it taking so long but it was difficult to pass a resolution for front line bases without Congress."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do you think she'll stop?" Hammond asked as he witness Sam berating Siler and then paying attention to his report.  
  
"Not unless we force her too. She needs to take a break every couple of hours, eat something, get some rest. If we don't order her too, the only other suggestion is to get Dr Fraiser to slip a pill in her coffee." Hammond laughed.  
  
"I'm going to get a few hours sleep. Let me know if they find anything."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Right people it's time to take a break." Jack announced at 0330. He placed a coffee urn on the table and one of the Lieutenant asked for assistance placed a large tray of sandwiches next to it." A few of the technicians gathered round. "That's an order people."  
  
The remainder of the group gathered around except Sam who was still typing away at the computer. "That means you too Major." He pulled her chair far enough away from the computer she couldn't reach the keyboard.  
  
"Sir I'm trying to work here."  
  
"It'll still be here in ten minutes. Now drink your milk and I'll get you a sandwich." He handed her a glass. While he turned his back she used her feet to push the desk chair back to the computer. "No Major." Jack held his hand out to one of the SF guards who handed him something. He turned and clamped one side of the handcuffs around her wrist and the other side around his own.  
  
"Colonel, another time I might find this funny, but right now I have work to do."  
  
"Marks over there has the keys to the cuffs. He's under orders not to give them to anyone unless you take a ten-minute break. So you have two options. One you can take a break and I'll leave you alone for a few hours or you can continue to work and we'll keep the cuffs on." The technicians all waited with baited breath for her reply; this was going to be good for gossip for the next few weeks.  
  
"Fine." Sam gave in and got up off the chair and backed away from the computer."  
  
"Good Major as a reward for complying." Jack took a chocolate bar out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"You didn't say you had chocolate." She shot him a smile.  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"Can you give me twenty minutes and then I promise I'll take half an hour and have breakfast in the commissary?" Sam said over her shoulder.  
  
"Good morning to you too Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"Sorry Daniel." She spun around to face him. "I thought you were Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's been a few hours since he insisted we take a break, I thought he'd come back."  
  
"Have you been up all night?" He lent against the edge of the desk.  
  
"Most of it. There's a problem with the gate, which we're in the process of fixing. Before you ask I got a few hours sleep while I was waiting for everyone to get back here and a couple hours after because Colonel O'Neill decided not to wake me."  
  
"Good. You need to rest, so do you want to join me and Teal'c for breakfast?"  
  
"Give me thirty minutes. It'll let me finish inputting this data and time to take a quick shower."  
  
"That's fine Sam." He turned to leave.  
  
"And Daniel if you see Colonel O'Neill tell him I'm going to take a break and he doesn't have to come after me with handcuffs again."  
  
"Handcuffs?" A look of confusion came over the archaeologist's face.  
  
"I'll explain over breakfast."  
"Everyone." Sam said as she entered the gate room, her team was busy testing the power couplings to the gate. "It's time to take a break. Go and have some breakfast and some coffee and we'll meet back here in an hour and go over what we've found so far." Sam instructed. The technicians reluctantly left.  
  
"I think you're rubbing off on her Colonel." General Hammond said as they watched Sam from the briefing room.  
  
"I think she was more worried I'd go after her with the handcuffs again." Jack joked.  
  
"I thought that was just a rumor."  
  
"No fact. Desperate times call for desperate measures sir. Besides it was the best I could come up with at 0300."  
  
"Very resourceful."  
  
"I try sir. While I was waiting I took the liberty of attempting to reschedule the missions set for today. The list is on your desk as is my stack of paperwork all up to date."  
  
"Well done Colonel. Why don't you go and take a break yourself."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"He did what?" Daniel exclaimed almost spilling his coffee.  
  
"He handcuffed himself to me."  
  
"It was for you own good. Good morning campers." Jack said as he joined them.  
  
"But handcuffs Jack?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"They do seem an extreme measure O'Neill." Teal'c added.  
  
"Can you think of a better idea at 0330 to keep her away from the computer?"  
  
"No but."  
  
"Exactly. But you deserve a reward for taking a break on your own." He took another chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"What do you have an endless supply in there?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, just when I need to bribe you. By the way Daniel, Lilly's looking for you, something about one of your rocks."  
  
"Artifacts. Did she say where she was headed?"  
  
"Your office I think."  
  
"I've got to go. I'll see you later Sam." He took his mug with him.  
  
"I will assist you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c went with him.  
  
"Who's Lilly?" Sam asked.  
  
"Your replacement Captain Lillian Lillyfield AKA Lilly."  
  
"Remind me not to name this kid Lilly." She muttered under breath.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"I said we've nearly figured out what the problem is."  
  
"Good. I'd better get back. Things to do. Remember to take a lunch break or I'll be after you."  
  
"Yes sir." She smiled as he left her alone. Suddenly a plan came into her mind and she got up and walked to the infirmary eating her chocolate bar. "Morning Janet."  
  
"Hi Sam. How did dinner with Jack go?" She asked as she tided her desk.  
  
"Dinner was good. But I've been fixing the fate since. Before you ask I got about four hours sleep and Jack's been making sure I eat."  
  
"Good. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you help."  
  
"Fixing the gate? I'm not that kind of doctor."  
  
"No I need your help getting revenge."  
  
"On who?" Janet asked intrigued.  
  
"On a certain Colonel we both know who decided the only way I'd stop work is if he handcuffed himself to me."  
  
"I told him to make sure you didn't work too had but handcuffs? He's more inventive than I gave him credit for. So what do you need?"  
  
"Can you distract a guard for me there is something I need to borrow,"  
  
"Sure when?" She was intrigued to what Sam's plan was.  
  
"Now I have to get back to work in twenty minutes."  
  
"Let's go." She grabbed a clipboard and a piece of paper. 


	9. Revenge

What Life Throws at You - Part Nine Revenge  
  
"Okay throw the breaker switch back on." Sam instructed over the radio. The power returned to the gate system. Sam monitored the output. 'Looks good' she thought.  
  
"Lieutenant monitor the output while I go and talk to General Hammond.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sam got out of the chair and headed towards General Hammond's office.  
  
"Sam?" A voice from behind her that made her jump.  
  
"You shouldn't scare people like that." She spun round. "Sorry Major South. I was thinking about something else I didn't hear you."  
  
"That's okay Sam and my name's Andy. I was wondering if the gate will be ready for us to ship out in the morning."  
  
"I'm on my way to see the General now. I need to run a few tests with an out going wormhole. I should know in an hour or so, but it should be."  
  
"Okay thanks. By the way congratulations about the baby."  
  
"Thanks Andy." She continues on to General Hammond's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." Sam knocked on Jack's door at 1830, the gate was up and running all the faults with the power supply fixed. When she received no answer she pushed the door open. Jack had fallen asleep on his desk. Sam tiptoed over and kissed the top of his head. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head."  
  
"Uh." Jack groaned. The baby had been happily kicking for an hour or so, so Sam took the hand he wasn't resting on and placed it on her stomach and lent forward and blew gently in his ear. His eyes flicked open. "Hey." He mumbled. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just gone 1830. I was wondering if the offer of the ride home was still open."  
  
"You fixed it then." He sat up and pulled his hand away from her.  
  
"Yeah sure you betcha and four hours ahead of schedule so about that ride? I can get one of the airmen."  
  
"No I'll take you. Can you give me five minutes to get a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Of course. I have to go and see Janet anyway. I'll meet you by your car in fifteen minutes."  
  
"You betcha." He yawned.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Janet asked as she pulled a small parcel out of her desk draw and handed it to Sam.  
  
"Definitely. Besides if he loves me as much as he says he does he'll forgive me."  
  
"You didn't tell me he told you he loved you." Janet exclaimed.  
  
"I'll meet you for breakfast before your shift tomorrow, I'll tell you everything then. Besides I'm tired, it's been a long couple of days and I still have plans tonight."  
  
"Okay good luck." Janet smiled knowing exactly what Sam had planned.  
  
Sam's alarm clock rang at 0200 and she rolled out of bed. She quickly dressed in black and pulled on a black hat, trying to look as stealthy as possible as she could at just over five and a half months pregnant. As she exited she grabbed her keys and her bag of items she'd placed before going to bed the night before. Creeping out so not to disturb her neighbors Sam quickly drove the few blocks to Jack's house. Using the key, which Jack had given her for emergencies she opened the door quietly and turned on her flashlight and crept into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and retrieved Jack's can of coffee which Daniel insisted Jack kept in the freezer to keep it fresher and deposited a set of keys. Returning the can she slowly she crept up the stairs avoiding the fourth from the top as it creaked. She quickly pushed open the door to Jack's bedroom. 'Perfect' he was sleeping on his back. Sam dug into the bag and pulled out four sets of handcuffs. She deposited the bag on the door. The weather had been relatively warm recently so Jack only slept under a thin sheet through which Sam could see he was wearing boxer shorts. She quickly and swiftly through her years of training handcuffed his four limbs to his iron bed frame. He'd only stirred to mumble something incoherently. Sam went back to her bag and drew out a bright red lipstick and a Polaroid camera. She quickly scribbled a message on the mirror. As an after thought she applied some to her lips and crept over to him and kissed his cheek leaving a mark. She pulled the sheet from the bed as she headed back to the door and switched on the light. Picking up the camera.  
  
"Oh Jack." She said loudly enough to wake him. "Smile." She flashed the camera and a picture popped out.  
  
"Sam?" Jack tried to sit up he couldn't because of the cuffs. "This isn't funny."  
  
"Maybe not to you, but pay back's a bitch. Night Jack, I love you." She switched the light off and propped a note on the table.  
  
"Sam come on let me out." He stopped call as he heard the door slam shut. 'Great how was he going to get out of this one.'  
  
A few hours later the sun began to rise and he could finally read the message on the mirror.  
  
Let's see how resourceful you are now!!! The key is in the coffee jar.  
  
Love S XXX  
  
P.S. I'll get someone to let you out in the Morning.  
  
She definitely had a sense of humor. If he wasn't going to get out he might as well go to sleep.  
As Sam arrived at the SGC at seven the next morning she checked Daniel hadn't signed in. As the scanner in her lab kicked in she picked up the phone and dialed Daniel's house.  
  
"Hello." He mumbled.  
  
"Morning Daniel." Sam said cheerfully.  
  
"Sam? What is the time?"  
  
"Just after seven. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure." He yawned.  
  
"Can you go over to Jack's and let him out he's a little tied up at the moment?"  
  
"How do you mean tied up?"  
  
"He's handcuffed to the bed. The key is in the coffee jar. I'm sure he won't mind if you make a cup before you let him out."  
  
"You handcuffed him to the bed? Why?"  
  
"I wasn't going to handcuff him to me. I've got to go. I've got things to do, bye Daniel." Sam added the scanned in the photo to the e-mail she'd written entitled 'REVENGE' and sent it to all the women on the base." Time for breakfast, she grabbed the photo and headed to the commissary to meet Janet.  
  
"Morning Jack want some coffee?" Daniel asked watching him as held on to the coffee can.  
  
"Funny Danny-boy. Can you undo the cuffs? I need to go the bathroom?" Daniel dug in the canister and pulled out the keys and undid the cuffs. "Thanks."  
  
"I'll go and make the coffee then." Daniel said as Jack ran across the room into his en-suite bathroom.  
  
"She's dead." Jack said as he came down the stairs ten minutes later dressed.  
  
"She left you a note on the table." Daniel as he sat down with his coffee. Jack grabbed the envelope and tore it open.  
  
Sorry Jack.  
  
Put it down to hormones. Thanks for caring so much, but the handcuffs were a bit too much. Give me six months and I'll show you some better uses for handcuffs. About your offer I would if the regs changed. I'll see you when you get back from your mission as General Hammond gave me the day off. Good luck and keep everyone Safe.  
  
I love you.  
  
Sam XXX  
  
P.S. All chocolate is gratefully received.  
  
P.P.S Have you thought of a name yet?  
  
P.P.P.S The cuffs need to be returned to the base.  
  
"Maybe she isn't dead."  
  
"What did she say?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We'd better go we've got a briefing in just over an hour. By the way where did she call you from?" He asked as they headed out the door.  
  
"The base I think, Janet said something about them having breakfast. Why?"  
  
"I just want to tell her about a change that takes place at 0900. Wait a minute I forgot the cuffs they have to go back to the base. I'll see you there."  
  
As Daniel sat in his car he pulled out his cell phone and called the base and was put through to Sam. He explained what had happened and she told him she was just leaving. He pulled out the driveway as Jack came back out the house. 


	10. Changes

What Life Throws at You - Part Ten Changes  
  
"All personnel please be advised General Hammond said over the tannoy at 0901. "Due to the unique circumstances of this base the President has authorized a change in regulations. As of 0900 this morning there is an amendment to Article 15 section 4 of the standard rulebook of the SGC. This rule has now become void and the amended version will allow fraternization between personnel under strict guidelines which can be available for collection from the briefing room as of 1000 hours."  
  
"Jack aren't you going to find Sam?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No Daniel we ship out now. She'll be here when we get back." The gate began to spin. "Captain Lillyfield. Do we have everything loaded?"  
  
"Yes sir." Lilly replied.  
  
"Then let's go campers." He walked up to the wormhole, which had opened and stepped through leaving his team to follow.  
  
Sam's answering machine flashed when she got home from her impromptu visit to the grocery store. Sam hit the button as she tucked into a box of chocolate cookies.  
  
"Sam where the hell are you? It looks like your going to need some boxes. They changed the regs this morning. Jack shipped out as planned. I don't know what happened General Hammond made the announcement, then gave SG-1 a go and he went. Call me when you get home and let me know how you feel about it."  
  
'Right'. Sam thought. She was moving. She picked up the phone but instead of dialing the base she dialed her cousin.  
  
"Hey Cara it's me Sam. Does Tom still have his van?.He does. Do you think he could come round and help me move a few of my things to my friends house tonight?. Thanks, tell the kids I said hi."  
  
She grabbed some refugee sacks and head to her bedroom and started emptying her clothes into them.  
  
"Welcome back SG-1. We'll debrief in an hour." General Hammond said as they returned two days later. He was relieved none of them were injured, he wasn't sure that Major Carter who wasn't officially on SG-1 anymore would remain uninjured after Jack found out about the photograph that was circulating the base which was one of the many reasons he'd given her a few days off.  
  
"Afternoon Doc." Jack said as he strolled into the infirmary with his hands stuck in his pockets.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill did you have a good mission?" Janet asked keeping him distracted as one of the nurses pulled down the blown up copy of the photo which SG-4 had placed on the wall for everyone to see."  
  
"You know Doc the usual a few trees, a couple rocks for Danny." He hesitated.  
  
"She's not here Jack. General Hammond gave her permission to go home and finish her paperwork. Her ankles swelled up a bit so I wanted her off her feet for a few days." If anyone asked that was the official reason why Sam wasn't at the base, unofficially it was to save her neck when Jack found out about the photo and to keep her little surprise. "She did leave a message for you. She asked me to tell you 'a deals a deal.'"  
  
"Any idea what it means?" He asked.  
  
"No and before you ask she does know about the regs change. Back to work, take your shirt off and we'll get your physical done."  
  
"Very well SG-1. We'll brief again Monday at 0900. You are all on downtime until then. Dismissed."  
  
"Jack do you want to come over tonight for a poker game?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Just bring the guys over to my place it's bigger." He yawned.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And bring beer and pizza. Lilly you're invited too."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir."  
  
"Where are you going now Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Home. I need some sleep. Come over at sevenish." This brought a surprised look to his friends face.  
  
"I thought you'd be going to see Sam."  
  
"She can wait. Call her and invite her too. I'll see you later."  
As Jack opened the door to his house, he noticed the room was dark, hadn't he opened the curtains before he'd left. It maybe only four in the afternoon but he was tired. He walked further into the house and straight into a box.  
  
"What the." he exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Jack?" He heard a voice call from upstairs. He hit the light switch and the room illuminated. His living room was scattered with cardboard boxes. "Jack?" he heard a creak on the stairs.  
  
"Sam what the hell." He stopped as he saw her dressed only in one of his hockey jerseys. Her hair crumpled from sleep.  
  
"Welcome home. Have a nice trip?" She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"What happened to my house and what are you doing here?"  
  
"A deals a deal." He looked confused. "I told you I'd move in after the regs changed. You just weren't here to help." She reached the bottom stair and kissed him.  
  
"You moved in?" He repeated. She nodded.  
  
"You know you need more book shelves." She walked passed him into the kitchen and filled the kettle. "They delivered some flat pack ones this morning. I put them up in one of the spare bedrooms. I got tired after that so instead of putting the books away I went back to bed." She turned to look at him. "Jack?"  
  
"You move in?" He said again.  
  
"You asked me to remember. I had the day off on Monday so my cousin's husband helped me move most of my stuff. I mean I left most of the furniture, I thought maybe I could rent it out furnished. Do you want some coffee?" He nodded. "Good. Sit down when we've finished I'll go and get dressed and you can help me carry the boxes upstairs."  
  
"You know that's my hockey jersey." He said saying the first thing that came into his head.  
  
"I know, I grew too big for my PJ's and this was the only thing I could big enough to sleep in. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"It looks better on you than it does me. So you moved in?"  
  
"For the third time yes. By the way I ordered you a new mattress yours is lumpy. It'll be here tomorrow" She pulled a couple of mugs from the cupboard.  
  
"You rearranged my kitchen too?"  
  
"It didn't make sense they way it was." She said as she made the coffee.  
  
"You know we're going to have to move all the boxes. The guys are coming over to play poker at 1900."  
  
"Okay." She placed a cup in front of him. "It's mostly books anyway. There's a box of my mom's china, and a box that could go in the attic and one of them has my dress uniform in. I put all my clothes that don't fit anymore in the spare room. I moved some of your suits and things I've never seen you wear in there too so I could hang a few things up."  
  
"Any other changes I should know about?"  
  
"No. But Sara called I let the machine get it. Why don't you call her back while I go and get dressed?" She suggested. He nodded. She kissed him and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Yes.Yes.Her name is Sam.Yes.Congratulations.I'll let you know. You know what things are like in the military.Okay I'll tell her." Sam heard the one side of the conversation.  
  
"Hey." Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Sara okay?" She asked.  
  
"Mrs. Palmer from next door called her and told her you'd moved in."  
  
"How did she take it?" Sam perched on the edge of the couch.  
  
"She's happy for us. She also wanted to invite us to her wedding next month. I said I'd let her know."  
  
"I didn't know she was getting married."  
  
"She's been dating a guy called Peter. He's an accountant, he likes fishing."  
  
"Ah so he's a good guy. He like hockey too?"  
  
"Yes. Come on let's move those boxes."  
  
"The china is over there." She indicated a box in the corner. "The one by the door which you fell over is the one for the attic and this is the one with my dress uniform in." She picked up the box.  
  
"Do you want me to carry that?" He asked.  
  
"No its' light. I can manage. The other's though, take your pick."  
  
"Yes ma'am." 


	11. Poker Night

What Life Throws At You Part Eleven Poker night.  
  
An two hours later Jack was still carrying boxes up the stairs. Sam was sat amongst the stacks of books trying to put them on the shelves when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." She called and picked up the cordless phone she had brought up with her. "Hello.Hi Janet.Jack's carrying boxes of books up the stairs.No I'm sat on the floor unpacking them.Yes I'm keeping off my feet.No he has the guys coming over to play poker.Sure I'd like that. I'll see you in twenty minutes."  
  
"Who was that?" Jack asked as he placed a box on the floor.  
  
"Janet. I'm going over to her house while the guys are here."  
  
"So who else knows you moved in?" He asked curious.  
  
"Janet, Cassie, my cousin, General Hammond in case he needs to contact me and my brother Mark."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do with all these boxes while your out?"  
  
"Dump them on the floor. I'll sort them out when I get a day off. But first you can help me off the floor." He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'll see you later." She kissed him. "And don't let Daniel get drunk."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jack was halfway up the stairs so he yelled for them to come in.  
  
"Hey Jack. I bought beer and .whoa. You moving?"  
  
"Close. Don't stand there gawking." He said as he ran back up the stairs. "Grab a box and take it up stairs. Hey Teal'c."  
  
"Greetings O'Neill."  
  
"Jack. What's in the boxes?"  
  
"Sam's books. She built shelves for them and everything."  
  
"Why aren't Sam's books at Sam's house?" Daniel asked logically.  
  
"Because while we were away she moved in."  
  
"And why did she do that?" He asked leaning against the banister.  
  
"Because I asked her to. She said she wouldn't until the regs changed. Janet called her on Monday when they did and she was moved in by Monday night. Do you know in the last forty-eight hours she's ordered me a new mattress because mine is lumpy. She's rearranged my kitchen cupboards, built bookshelves, taken over half my wardrobe and worst of all stolen my favorite hockey jersey."  
  
"Boy when Sam has an idea she really goes for it."  
  
"I agree Daniel Jackson. Major Carter is most determined." Teal'c added.  
  
"Thanks guys. Now help move these boxes."  
  
"By the way I invited Ferretti and SG-3 too."  
  
"Then you're going to need more pizza than that."  
  
"They're not getting here to half past and they're bringing more beer and pizza too. Anyway don't you have any junk food lying about?"  
  
"There's a bag of chips somewhere. About fifty boxes of chocolate chip cookies which are Sam's and a freezer full of chocolate ice-cream courtesy of Jacob."  
  
"You need to go shopping." Daniel said as he and Teal'c trailed up the stairs after Jack.  
  
"Daniel Jackson you must inform O'Neill of what we discovered this afternoon."  
  
"Oh yeah. Jack remember when you got tied up?" He asked carefully.  
  
"I remember it vividly."  
  
"Well it appears Sam took a picture, which someone had blown up and have it put up on the infirmary wall."  
  
"Sounds about right. Lilly said something about receiving an e-mail of it. Where is she by the way?"  
  
"She had an experiment she wanted to finish running. She's coming over with Ferretti."  
  
"Just dump them on the floor."  
  
"Major Carter has many books." Teal'c pointed out.  
  
"Not as many as Daniel but she's getting there. I mean this one 'Basic Principles of Astrophysics' I don't even understand the first line." He paused. "Forget this I've been lugging boxes for over two hours. We'll just push the last few in the corner with the china."  
  
As Sam let herself in there was raucous laughter coming from the living room.  
  
"Hey guys having fun?" She asked as the drunken men gathered round a makeshift table. A series of 'hey Sam's' followed.  
  
"Hey, you haven't met Lilly yet have you. Sam this is Lilly, Lilly Sam." Jack introduced them.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You too Major Carter."  
  
"Call me Sam. So have the boys been behaving themselves?" She got a series of looks from the men who then returned to their hand.  
  
"A few tantrums when they lost." Sam smiled.  
  
"Sounds about right. I'll let you in on a little secret. Marines don't like to be beaten by anyone, let alone a woman. Hey Daniel are you okay?" She asked as he swayed.  
  
"I'm fine." He slurred.  
  
"How much beer did you let him have?" She asked Jack.  
  
"Daniel Jackson had but one beer." Teal'c informed her.  
  
"I think it's the four tequila slammers that got to him." Ferretti added.  
  
"I told you not to let him get drunk." She stated to Jack. "Teal'c can you go and put him to bed in the spare room."  
  
"As you wish Major Carter." Teal'c rose and picked Daniel up in a fireman's lift and carried him up the stairs."  
  
"Why did you do that we were winning lots of money from him?" Jack sighed.  
  
"It's unfair to take advantage of your friends when they are incapacitated. By the way he's bluffing. I'm going to put the coffee on." "Spoil sport." Jack threw his cards in.  
  
"Sam can I help?" Lilly came after her.  
  
"Sure. The coffee's in the freezer." Lilly opened the door and took out the can. "So how do you like being on SG-1?" Sam asked.  
  
"I like it. Everyday is different, different people, different worlds."  
  
"Sometimes, but don't tell Jack I said this, you do get bored with endless trees and having to save the world."  
  
"The guys are great though. Daniel's viewpoint on everything we find and the people we meet is interesting. Teal'c has this staunch sense of everything and Colonel O'Neill is a good CO."  
  
"But." Sam encouraged as the kettle boiled.  
  
"But it's going to take me a while to get used his sense of humor." She handed Sam the can of coffee.  
  
"You'll get there. The first time I met him I challenged him to an arm- wrestle to convince him I was tough enough. We never did actually get round to that."  
  
"Where's that coffee?" a voice called.  
  
"It's coming." Sam replied. "So Lilly you up for a little revenge?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Ever heard of iced coffee?" A smile filled Lilly's face. "The ice is in the freezer." Sam grabbed a jug and poured a large amount of coffee in and added a splash of hot water to dissolve it and then filled the jug with cold water. Lilly threw in some ice and then added ice to the cups. Sam poured the coffee over the ice-cubes and placed all the mugs on a tray. Lilly picked it up and carried it through and placed it on the table."  
  
"There you go."  
  
"No milk?" One of the marines moaned.  
  
"I'll get some." Lilly headed back to the door where Sam stood. She turned as the men spluttered and spat it out.  
  
"It's cold." Jack spluttered.  
  
"I didn't say what type of coffee I was making."  
  
"I think I'd better leave before they revolt." Lilly smiled.  
  
"Do you need me to call you a cab?" Sam offered.  
  
"No. I only had one beer. I said I'd drive Ferretti and his car home, he only lives up the street from me."  
  
"Hey Ferretti your lifts going and if you ain't with it your not staying the night."  
  
"She's taken over your house Jack." Teased Captain Longsdale. Jack nodded. Sam took a hat of the coat stand and tossed it so it hit the back of Jack's head."  
  
"I think the little lady wants us out?" Colonel Franks, head of SG-3 conceded.  
  
"I'm not so little sir. I'm pretty sure I cold take you if I wasn't under medical advisement not to fight. But I do have this little brunette friend who controls the size of the needles that are stuck in your arm."  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Major Carter would like us to leave. Besides we ship out at 1400. Let's go," The men got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Night Major." They said as they trailed out the door.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Lilly said.  
  
"You too." Sam closed the door behind them.  
  
"Daniel Jackson is asleep. He required a bedtime story. I retold him the tale Cassandra Fraiser told me."  
  
"Thank you Teal'c. Do you want to stay the night the other spare room is free and I'll drive you back to the base when I go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Major Carter. I will stay."  
  
"Good. I'm going to bed. Jack is spending the night on the sofa so not to wake me or the baby as he's drunk." Sam told him as she walked up the stairs. She returned a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket. "Night Jack."  
  
"I don't know a man comes home from a days work to find his house taken over and then he finds out a photo of him in his underwear is pinned to the infirmary wall and then he's not allowed to sleep in his own bed."  
  
"I'm sure Daniel wouldn't mind sharing." She said straight-faced.  
  
"I'll take the couch. Goodnight."  
  
"Go out to the car Teal'c I'll just leave Jack a note." Teal'c left her alone and she scribbled Jack a note and propped it on the coffee table.  
  
Jack awoke as the door closed. As his eyes focused he saw the note. He opened it and read her loopy writing.  
  
Morning Jack.  
  
I'll be at the base all day if you need me. I don't know what time I'll be home. But I promise to take plenty of breaks so you don't Have to check up on me. I left Daniel some aspirin by his bed make sure he takes them. Then try and convince him to ask Janet out.  
  
Love Sam XXX  
  
P.S. Remember to tidy up, the mattress is coming at 1200.  
  
P.P.S I love you.  
  
'Umm he could get used to this.' He rolled off the couch folded the blanket and grabbed the pillow and headed up the stairs for a shower.  
  
Two hours later he woke Daniel with a cup of hot coffee.  
  
"Morning Danny-boy. Sam left you some aspirin by the bed."  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Teal'c put you to bed after Sam got home, he even told you a bedtime story. After that Sam pretty much kicked everyone out after she served them iced-coffee. On the upside she and Lilly seemed to have bonded.  
  
"Oh my head." Daniel groaned siting up and accepting the mug.  
  
"Sam wasn't too happy you got drunk either. She made me sleep on the couch. By the way I'm supposed to convince you to ask Janet out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she likes you idiot. Now I'll leave you to get up. We've got to get the books put away before the new mattress comes."  
  
"You going all domestic on me Jack?" Daniel teased.  
  
"Apparently." 


	12. Keeping Busy

What Life Throws At You Part Twelve Keeping busy.  
  
"Major Carter to the control room repeat Major Carter to the control room." Tannoy repeated. At eight months pregnant she gently pushed herself from the chair.  
  
"Lilly." Sam stopped her outside her lab.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Can you watch my experiment for me? You just need to watch the energy readings. If it spikes hit the red button to kill the reaction."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Do you need any help getting to the control room?"  
  
"No I'm fine." Sam waddled down the hall.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir." Sam said as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"Major Carter, you remember Narim of the Tollan."  
  
"Of course. Hello Narim you look well."  
  
"I am. Good day to you too."  
  
"The Tollan have acquired a piece of Goa'uld technology they do not understand. They required assistance in determining what the object's function is. I was hoping you could assist him."  
  
"Of course. I just need to finish the experiment that I'm running."  
  
"Good. Narim if you go with Major Carter."  
  
"General Hammond sir, is there any news of when Colonel O'Neill and Daniel will be back"?  
  
"Another forty-eight hours at least. Deciphering the code is taking longer than expected. Why is something wrong?"  
  
"No I just wondered if I needed to water Daniel's plants that's all. If you'll come with me Narim."  
  
"Yes." As soon as she was out of earshot General Hammond picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Colonel Franks. She's going to be tied up most of the day. Report in at 1700 if you need more time I'll have Dr Fraiser stall her. Good Luck."  
  
"Narim I would like you to meet Captain Lillian Lillyfield, better know as Lilly."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lilly." Narim smiled.  
  
"You too. Major Carter your experiment spiked so I shut it down." Lilly informed her.  
  
"Okay thanks." Lilly got up to leave. "Lilly do you have plans for today?"  
  
"I was just going to finish a few reports with the rest of SG-1 off world it seemed like a good time. Why?"  
  
"Narim's brought us a Goa'uld device do you want to stay and help us figure out what it does?"  
  
"I'd love it."  
  
"Good. Now we just have to clear this lot away."  
  
"Sam?" Janet said entering the lab at just after 1700.  
  
"Hi Janet."  
  
"Having fun?" She saw notebooks and probes dotted around the lab.  
  
"No we've at this all day and we're still no nearer figuring out what it does."  
  
"Maybe you'll have a better idea in the morning." Janet suggested.  
  
"There are still a few things we can try." Lilly added.  
  
"The reason I came by. General Hammond told me about Jack having to stay a couple more days with Daniel and the Tok'ra. I want you to come and stay with Cassie and me, until Jack gets back."  
  
"Janet I'll be fine by myself." Sam tried to convince her.  
  
"It would make me feel better know you had some one to keep an eye on you and I'm sure Jack would feel better too."  
  
"Fine. I'd love to come and stay with you and Cassie." She conceded.  
  
"Good. I'm leaving at 2000. I have to pick Cassie up from Laura's."  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
"Good. By the way that looks like one of the devises on Ma'chello's data banks."  
  
"Of course." Sam said scolding herself for not thinking of it sooner. "Lilly we need to get that in a containment box. Thanks Janet."  
  
"You're welcome." Janet's work was done this way Jack could surprise her with the work of the marines.  
  
Three days later Sam sat waiting for Jack and Daniel to return. Narim's Goa'uld device had turned out to be another of Ma'chello's anti-Goa'uld devices. He'd happily gone back to Tollana with a copy of the report and the device.  
  
"Incoming Traveler." Sgt. Walter Davis announced. "Receiving code. It's SG- 1."  
  
"Open the iris." Sam ordered. He followed the order as General Hammond arrived in the room. Daniel was the first through followed by Jack and finally Sam's father.  
  
"General permission to."  
  
"Granted." He smiled as she made her way to the gate room.  
  
"Dad." She hugged her father.  
  
"Hey pumpkin. You got big since last time I saw you."  
  
"It's been a few months. So is this a flying visit?" She asked knowing he usually couldn't stay for more than a few hours at most.  
  
"I like that. I come to visit my only daughter."  
  
"Dad." Sam scolded.  
  
"The Tok'ra can manage with out me for a while so Jack invited me to visit. He thought I'd want to be here when my granddaughter was born."  
  
"That's good." She hugged him again. "It'll be nice to have you here."  
  
"So have you picked a name yet?"  
  
"No. I can't find anything I like."  
  
"Selmak suggests Malise."  
  
"Thank her for me. It's better than some of the ones that Cassie came up with."  
  
"Malise is a good name." Daniel chipped in as they made their way to the briefing room.  
  
"Have fun did you Daniel?"  
  
"It was great the language was a mixture of hundreds of old Earth languages Latin, Spanish, Egyptian you get the idea, that's why it took so long to work out what it said."  
  
"Was it anything interesting?" Sam inquired.  
  
"It was." Daniel started. Jack stopped dead.  
  
"That's great I don't even get a hello."  
  
"Welcome back sir." Sam turned around, they were very formal while they were at the base. "Did you have a nice mission?"  
  
"It was great." He started moving again. "Danny-boy and Selmak spent four days arguing over the translation."  
  
"Just how you like missions boring and uneventful. Besides it looks like you got a chance to work on your tan." Jacob heard the last comment and smiled.  
  
"So have you been behaving yourself while I was away?"  
  
"I spent the best part of the last three days playing with one of Ma'chello's devices."  
  
"Ma'chello there's a name I haven't heard in a while. Who found it?"  
  
"The Tollan. Narim, Lilly and I spent the best part of a day trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't until Janet mentioned Ma'chello I realized what it was. So we spent two days deactivating it. Before you ask Lilly and Janet made sure I took plenty of breaks and I've been staying with Janet so I wasn't home alone. Before I forget Colonel Franks said to tell you, you owe him and pink is not his colour."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." He didn't give her time to ask what Franks meant.  
  
"I'd better go. You've got a debriefing."  
  
"You've got her well trained." Jacob commented.  
  
"It got to the point where banned her from the SGC for a few days if she didn't take care of herself. She soon got the idea." 


	13. The Suprise

What Life Throws At You Part Thirteen The Surprise  
  
"I've got to take a shower. Sam why don't you show your Dad around, I don't think he's seen the house." Jack said as she opened the door.  
  
"Sure. Do you want coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Hot coffee." Jacob shot him a quizzical look. "When she's annoyed she makes iced coffee and doesn't tell anyone." Sam scolded at him. "I'll be in the shower."  
  
"So this is where you live." Jacob looked in the living room.  
  
"Yes. I've even got Jack to tidy up after himself. He is such a slob, you wouldn't believe he's been in the Air Force for at least twenty years."  
  
"So you going to show me around?" He said as the sound of the shower running started.  
  
"Sure. Down here the living room, dining room, kitchen and back there." She indicated the door passed the stairs, ",,,is the study. I'll just put the kettle on and then I'll show you your room and what will be the baby's room when we find the time to decorate."  
  
"And this will be." Sam stopped mid-sentence as she switched on the light.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jack asked from behind her."  
  
"When.how?" Sam stared at the room. Starting from the bottom with pale pink and faded up and over the ceiling to midnight blue. On top was a mural of trees, sandy beaches, ice caves and mountains. All the locations they faced when they went through the Stargate. The room was filled with the baby furniture Sam had picked out weeks before, which had been delivered flat pack and hadn't been constructed last time she had seen it.  
  
"There's one more thing." Jack pushed passed her into the room and switched on a nightlight. Then came back and took her hand and led her to the center of the room. "Jacob switch off the lights please." He did as he was asked. "Look up." Jack whispered. Star constellations glowed on the ceiling. "Do you recognize them?"  
  
"That's." She stumbled.  
  
"The six constellations that make up the co-ordinates of Earth."  
  
"How did you manage this you've been off world for the last four days?"  
  
"I had a little help." He smiled. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's perfect." Sam had wanted something not too babyish. "Did Colonel Franks have something to do with this?"  
  
"And the rest of SG-3. He lost a bet. Lilly painted the stars, James didn't quiet have the nerve."  
  
"What bet?" Sam asked as Jacob switched the light on.  
  
"He said I couldn't keep you away from the base for a whole weekend with no contact."  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm always the subject of bets on the base?" She asked picking up a teddy bear.  
  
"Because you usually are. The current ones are when we're getting married and when the baby is born."  
  
"We're not getting married. I told you that the four times you asked."  
  
"I know that but it doesn't stop Ferretti running a pool."  
  
"Sam these pools aren't bad." Jacob chipped in. "I had the week you moved in. It won me $500. I've got in on the one birth one too."  
  
"Dad, that's not something I would expect of you. Him maybe." She indicated Jack.  
  
"Oh I'm in on it, so is Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, General Hammond even Cassie." Jack said.  
  
"Okay. It's been a long day." She put the bear back in the cot. "The room is perfect." She kissed Jack. "I'm going to bed for a few hours. Can you make dinner?"  
  
"I think I can manage that. Let me guess anything that comes with chocolate cake and chocolate ice-cream for dessert." Sam nodded.  
  
"Sleep well sweetheart." Jacob kissed her forehead as she went passed. "It's a spectacular room Jack."  
  
"Thanks. Lilly helped me design it. Luckily Janet manage to keep her away."  
  
"It is a beautiful room Colonel O'Neill." Selmak added.  
  
"Thank you Selmak. Do you have any preference to what we have for dinner?"  
  
"I enjoy pasta. But Jacob dislikes anything spicy."  
  
"How about spaghetti bolognese?" Jack suggested.  
  
"That would be good."  
"Hey Janet." Sam called her friend from the phone in the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Sam. Did you like the room?"  
  
"It's beautiful but that's not why I called.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My back it is really hurting."  
  
"Where's Jack and your Dad?"  
  
"Downstairs making dinner. They think I'm asleep. I didn't want to worry them."  
  
"I'm coming over. I'll tell Jack I'm just visiting."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Rest. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. If it gets worse I want you to promise to tell Jack."  
  
"I will. Thanks."  
'Ding Dong.' The doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey Janet." Jack said a tea towel flung over his left shoulder.  
  
"Hi. Is Sam around?" She asked calmly.  
  
"I think she's asleep. I can go and see."  
  
"You look busy. I'll go and check, if she is I'll take a peak at the nursery. Did she like it?"  
  
"I think so. I think she was too tired to appreciate it though."  
  
"You would be too if you carried around a kit bag on your stomach 24 hours a day."  
  
"I guess. You know where it is?" He let her passed and she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Dr Fraiser?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yeah. She came to check on Sam."  
"Hey how are you feeling?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt as much as it as it did earlier."  
  
"Okay, let's check you out." Janet crouched beside her. A few minutes later she declared. "I don't think you are in labour. I think you're experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions. They're half as strong as normal contractions but most women get them."  
  
"If they're half as strong I think I'll die when I go into labour."  
  
"You know when you do I can't give you an epidural because of the change in your blood chemistry. You'll have to make do with gas and air."  
  
"I know. How long will they last?"  
  
"Not long. But I'll stay a couple of hours to make sure."  
  
"What about Cassie?"  
  
"Don't worry she's with Daniel. When I left he was explaining the cultural significance of fairytales as part of Earth's mythology. I was quiet glad you called." She sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So how are things going between you?"  
  
"We're taking it slowly. He's a very sweet when he wants to be."  
  
"That's good. You should tell Jack you're staying for dinner. I don't know what they're making but there is chocolate cake for dessert."  
  
"Okay. If you're feeling up to it I think we should go for a walk. Fresh air will do you good."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll go and see the baby's room and I'll tell Jack I'm staying for dinner."  
  
"Good. I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Jack, Sam invited me to stay for dinner."  
  
"Okay. She alright?"  
  
"She's fine. So what are we having."  
  
"Spaghetti." Jacob replied. "It'll be another twenty minutes."  
  
"Then we're going for a walk." Sam said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"You sure?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes. I've been stuck at the base for a couple of days the air will do me good."  
  
"See you later." He smiled as they went out the door. "Something's wrong." He said as he turned back to Jacob.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because she gets this look on her face when she's not telling me everything. It used to be when there was something she thought I didn't need to know when we were off world. Now it's when she knows something she doesn't want to tell me."  
  
"She'll tell you if you need to know. It's just the way she is."  
  
"Jack, do you like Grace?"  
  
"As in Our Father ?" He asked as he put spaghetti on a plate and passed it to Janet."  
  
"No the name."  
  
"Sure why?"  
  
"I think that's what we should name the baby. Grace Katherine Janet."  
  
"They're goes my fifty bucks." Jacob sighed.  
  
"Dad." Sam asked.  
  
"I had the first half of the M's."  
  
"Ferretti had a bet on what we'd name her?" Sam asked taking a bite of her pasta.  
  
"Yes. First letter then half the alphabet."  
  
"I'm going to have to talk to him about this. I mean if I'm the subject of these bets I should at least make some money out of it."  
  
"Don't worry you not the only one who's the subject of bets." Janet added. "There is a pool going every time Daniel goes on a mission as to how many hours he'll spend in the infirmary when he gets back.  
  
"That's been going since the first mission after we went Chulak the first time."  
  
"There is also one on whether anyone can tell a joke to make Teal'c smile." Jacob added.  
  
"Don't these people have anything better to spend their money on?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mine's sitting in the bank. By the way."Jacob's voice changed and Selmak took over. " Samantha you father would like to take you shopping and spend the money he won on a gift for your daughter."  
  
"Thank you Selmak. I'd like that."  
  
"God she's pushy." Jacob took over.  
  
"I like her." Sam smiled. 


	14. Waiting

What Life Throws at You Part Fourteen Waiting.  
  
"Dad I need Selmak's help for a few minutes."  
  
"How may I help you?" Selmak asked.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out how these components fit together. I think." She paused and grabbed her back.  
  
"Sammy are you okay?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I'm fine Dad. I just need to sit down." She pulled a chair up and sat down.  
  
"I'm going to get Janet."  
  
"No Dad. I'm fine. I've just been stood up too long."  
  
"Sam, you're almost nine months pregnant you should be on maternity leave not here working in the lab."  
  
"Dad there is plenty of work that needs to be done. I'd rather be here keeping busy than sat at home doing nothing. Besides I've had enough of this from Jack. I had to beg General Hammond to send him on a mission so I could have some peace for a few days. But I'll make you a deal, you let Selmak help me figure this out and I'll go and see Janet."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Two hours later Jacob helped Sam make her way to the infirmary.  
  
"Hey Sam how are you feeling today?"  
  
"I'm fine. Dad why don't you go and get some coffee while I talk to Janet."  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"So what's really wrong?" Janet asked.  
  
"Oh nothing except I think I'm in labour that's all."  
  
"What? How long have you been having contractions?"  
  
"Since 0600. I thought they were more Braxton-Hicks to start with."  
  
"Sam it's almost 1500, why didn't you come and see me before?"  
  
"The contractions weren't that close together."  
  
"How close are they now?"  
  
"About every fifteen minutes."  
  
"Let's get you into a gown and in the bed. Then I'll have General Hammond recall Jack."  
  
"No. This is going to take hours yet he's due back in three hours anyway. Let him finish his mission. He'll be bad enough when he gets here. Just leave him be for now."  
  
"Okay. Let's see how far along you are."  
  
"Okay campers lets get home." Jack ordered as Daniel dialed and Lilly sent the GDO signal.  
  
"Jack, Jacob's keeping an eye on her and if anything had happened General Hammond would have recalled us." Daniel said reassuringly.  
  
"I know but I'd rather we were on the same planet."  
  
"Sam can take care of herself sir, as she keeps telling you." Lilly added as they sent the probe back.  
  
"I concur with Captain Lillyfield, O'Neill. Major Carter is very capable and well trained." Teal'c added.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this I'm going home." Jack through the gate quickly followed by his team.  
  
"Welcome back SG-1. Clean up and report to the infirmary." General Hammond said. "We'll debrief tomorrow at 0900."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack saluted wondering where Sam was, she usually came to see them when they got back. Maybe Jacob had convinced her to go home.  
  
"Hey Doc. We're all back alive." Jack announced as they entered the infirmary.  
  
"Good. Guys, Dr Warner is in the other room he'll run your physicals I need to talk to Colonel O'Neill for a few minutes." The rest of SG-1 nodded and left.  
  
"What's wrong Doc? Is something wrong with Sam?"  
  
"I don't want to freak out. I need you to keep calm."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sam's in labour."  
  
"What, when why wasn't I told?"  
  
"She says since 0600, she only came to see me three hours ago. At the moment her contractions are ten minutes apart and she's only four centimetres dilated. She didn't want you told because she's afraid you'd get in the way and you had a mission to complete. This is going to take an another few hours so you need to keep calm and be supportive."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Walking around with Jacob to try and help move things along. So I want to get your physical done before she comes back."  
  
"But." He tried to protested.  
  
"No physical, no being at the birth. She's coping well and you'll have plenty of time to be supportive. Besides if Grace is born before midnight Cassie wins the pool."  
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with."  
  
"Hey Sammy how are you doing?" Jack asked as she finally returned to the infirmary as he'd been pacing back and forth driving Janet crazy.  
  
"We're at work sir, it's Major Carter."  
  
"I don't think George is going to be picky about rules today." Jacob said.  
  
"Why didn't get General Hammond to recall me earlier?" Jack asked as he helped her onto the bed.  
  
"Jack you get impatient waiting for pizza to be delivered. At least this way you weren't around to annoy me for the last twelve hours and I've managed to get some work done. Now can you go and find Lilly for me. I need to tell her a few things and I need her to bring my laptop." Sam's face crunched up as a contraction hit.  
  
"Okay Sammy breathe. Like we practised." Jack gripped her hand.  
  
"Are they getting stronger Sam?" Janet asked. Sam nodded, then let out a deep breath as it finished. "Jacob?"  
  
"Still ten minutes." Jacob replied.  
  
"Jack go and get Lilly."  
  
"Sam this isn't the time for you to do work you have other things to concentrate on."  
  
"Jack, Dad and I figured out a Goa'uld machine this morning I need to explain it to Lilly so she can run some tests for me. Now you can either go and get her for me or I'll go and find her myself."  
  
"Fine. But you have to promise to do what Janet tells you."  
  
"I promise." Sam nodded.  
  
"Okay." Jack kissed the top of her head.  
  
"All of SG-1 are in the commissary. I sent them up there." Janet advised him.  
  
"Thank Janet."  
"One thing before I go. Do contractions hurt?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. They get worse. Have you ever been hit by a zat?"  
  
"I caught the tail end of one."  
  
"It's like that. Trust me if men had to have kids the world would have died out a millennia ago."  
  
"I'd better go and let Colonel O'Neill back in before he has a heartattack and has to be carried in here."  
  
"Thanks." Sam smiled.  
  
"Good luck."  
"Sam on the next contraction I need you to give me one last push." Sam screamed as the baby finally arrived. "Well done. She's perfect. Jack do you want to cut the cord?" He nodded and took the scissors.  
  
"How are you feeling Sam?" Jack asked as he handed Sam the baby.  
  
"Tired. Happy. Ah shush honey." She comforted the crying baby.  
  
"Good feeling huh?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah. I also figured out how to improve the naquadah reactor." Jack cracked up with laughter. "Hey no giggling Colonel."  
  
"Sorry. Only you could come up with something like that when you're in pain."  
  
"Working through things in my head means I'm concentrating on other things than pain." She rationalised.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jack, there are a lot of people waiting out in the corridor and tell Ferretti that Cassie will except a check."  
  
"Cassie won the pool?" Sam asked.  
  
"Grace was born at 2357. So only just."  
  
"I'll be back soon." He kissed Sam's forehead. She smiled.  
  
"She's gorgeous." Janet cooed. "But I'm going to have to take a blood test to check the levels of naquadah in her system and we've talked about you not breast feeding."  
  
"I know. If she doesn't have any we don't want her getting any and if she does we don't want her getting anymore."  
  
"Good. I'll take her for a minute. I'll use very small needles and then I'll get you a bottle and we'll get Jack to go and get her some clothes." Janet took the baby from Sam. " Hey Gracie I'm your Aunt Janet. Unfortunately I'm going to have to take a little bit of blood." She laid the baby on the bed and took out a small needle. "Now it's only a small needle and a little prick." She said in a calming tone, the baby didn't cry as she put her needle in her arm. "Well done sweetheart you're behaving a lot better than your daddy does. All done. Good girl." Janet put the blood sample on the table and picked up the baby.  
  
"Sam are you up to visitors?" Jack asked as he came back.  
  
"Sure." Sam replied as Janet handed Grace back to her.  
  
"You know Jack your daughter didn't even cry when I took blood. There's a lesson for you there. As for visitors for five minutes only. Sam needs to feed Grace and they both need to sleep. If everything's okay you can take them home this afternoon."  
  
"Thanks Doc." 


	15. Results

What Life Throws At You Part Fifteen Results  
  
"Captain Lillyfield please." Sam asked as she rang the base a week after her daughter was born. "It's Major Carter."  
  
"Hey Sam is something wrong?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you I'm e-mailing you the changes I want made to the reactor. You and Sgt. Siler are the only people I trust to do it without screwing it up."  
  
"I thought Colonel O'Neill banned you from work for at least the three weeks he was on paternity leave."  
  
"He did but he Daniel and Teal'c have taken Grace for a walk in the park. As much as I love Grace and Jack I need work to keep my mind stimulated. I mean yesterday I sat explaining the theory of wormholes to Grace for three hours and she was asleep for most of it."  
  
"But you're got sixty days maternity leave, I mean after Colonel O'Neill comes back to the base, I can come over and we can discuss physics." She paused. " I could seen you reports when we're off world."  
  
"Thanks Lilly. I'm not taking the full sixty days. Janet will clear me to re-enter the base in five more weeks. Grace has been given high security clearance so I can bring her with me and so I can take her through the gate to visit my Dad."  
  
"I'm going to e-mail you something we've been working on so you can give us any thoughts you have. But you have to promise me Colonel O'Neill won't find out."  
  
"I promise. I'd better go it sounds like they're back."  
  
"I'll talk to you soon." Lilly rang off.  
  
"Hey Sam we're home." Jack called.  
  
"Have a nice walk?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. But I think she needs her diaper changed."  
  
"And one of you three couldn't manage it. Come on Gracie let's get you changed." Sam plucked her out of the pram. "Make the guys some coffee we'll be back in a few minutes." Sam carried the baby upstairs.  
  
"She seems to have got into the swing of motherhood." Daniel pointed out as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Actually I think she's bored. Yesterday I caught her explaining wormhole theory to Grace, two days before that the importance of the Stargate and our allies. The days before that she was explaining who the Tok'ra were and how Grace was not to be scared if Jacob's eyes flashed."  
  
"Sam's used to speaking in scientific language and explaining things, she probably isn't used to fairy tales. But I have something in my car that could help. Back in a minute." Daniel ran out the door.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sam asked as she and Grace joined them.  
  
"It's Daniel don't ask me."  
  
"Teal'c can you hold Grace for me while I warm her bottle for her?" Sam asked.  
  
"I would be honoured Major Carter." Teal'c tool the baby.  
  
"Here." Daniel thrust a book into Sam's arms.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked turning it around so she could read the title.  
  
"It's a book of world fairy tales. I found it when I was explaining the significance of fairy tales to Cassie. I thought you could read them to Grace."  
  
"Thank you Daniel that's very sweet." Sam hugged him.  
  
"Maybe you can do me a favor. Help Cassie convince Janet to let her have some of the $700 she won."  
  
"Sorry. I think Janet's right she should keep the money for college."  
  
"Here you go Danny boy. Coffee and a bottle for madam over there." Sam took the bottle and tested it on the back of her wrist.  
  
"There you go Teal'c." She handed him the bottle.  
  
"I must decline Major Carter."  
  
"It's fine Teal'c. Just put the bottle in her mouth and she'll do the rest." He followed her instructions. "Good. Daniel there's one more thing to cross off your list."  
  
"List?" Jack questioned leaning against the sink.  
  
"There was so much of Earth's culture that we decided we needed to introduce Teal'c too we started a list. We add to it every time we think of something else and cross it off when it's done." Daniel explained.  
  
"How big's the list?"  
  
"There was about 1000 things on it when I last counted. It's split into sections so it's easier to find things. We're about two-thirds of the way through it."  
  
The doorbell rang. Sam went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Janet come in."  
  
"I didn't wake Grace did I?"  
  
"No Teal'c's just going her a bottle in the kitchen."  
  
"I got the results of the blood test back this morning I thought you'd like to know."  
  
"Jack, Janet needs to talk to us in the living room." She called.  
  
"Coming. Daniel help Teal'c burp the baby."  
  
"Teal'c?" Janet questioned.  
  
"We're training him to babysit." Jack added. "Hi Janet."  
  
"Hello Jack. Why don't we all sit down?" She suggested.  
  
"She's got the results of Grace's blood tests." Sam told him.  
  
"So what's the veridict Doc?" Jack sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"The results are good. Grace has a minute trace of naquadah in her blood, but it's so small you wouldn't find it unless you were looking for it. She doesn't have the protein marker and the rest of her blood work and DNA is normal. So all in all you have a perfectly healthy little girl."  
  
"That's the best news Janet thank you." Sam hugged her.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled. "I'll have to do regular checks but it shouldn't be a problem. But now that the business part of my visit is over now it's time for presents."  
  
"Presents?" Jack's face lit up, he'd been like a kid in a toy shop opening all the baby gifts they had received. "Just don't tell me it's not more stuffed toys." Sam swiped him in the stomach.  
  
"No stuffed toys Jack." Janet reassured him. She picked up her bag and pulled out a small box and handed it to Sam. Sam opened it and pulled out a necklace with a pendant. Jack look slightly confused.  
  
"It's a gift from Thor and the Asguard. Apparently the symbol on the pendant shows a protected child, meaning the system lords will leave Grace alone."  
  
"That's so sweet." Sam smiled.  
  
"He left one for Cassie too. But that's not all." She dug around her bag and pulled out a photo album. "This is Lilly's project but she said to say it was from everyone." She handed it to Sam who opened it. On the first page was a crest of the SGC. " She also said to apologize that it was wasn't ready sooner but she was expecting another week or so before Grace was born." Sam flicked through the album, on the next page was a picture of General Hammond and a message scrawled in his own hand. The next showed a group shot of SG-1 old and new surrounding them was individual pictures from the personnel files with messages added next to Daniel, Teal'c and Lilly's names. Through out the album were similar pages for all the SGC teams and the rest of the base personnel. At the back were a series of black photographs.  
  
"Some of these are blank." Jack commented.  
  
"That's where this comes in." She pulled out a UV torch. "Lilly said to hold it over the top of the photo's. Sam did as instructed, a photograph of the Tok'ra appeared on the next page the Tollan.  
  
"UV sensitive paper she's smart."  
  
"Sam." Daniel stood in the doorway. "Grace has fallen asleep."  
  
"I'd better put her to bed." She handed Jack the album.  
  
"I'll come with you." Janet got up and followed Sam into the kitchen where she took her sleeping daughter from Teal'c and carried her up the stairs to her room. As Sam switched on the light, it caught something and a glint reached Janet's eye. She unhooked the ribbon form it's hook on the back of the door and looked at what dangled from it. Sam turned around a looked at her friend.  
  
"It's the engagement ring Jack brought me the first time he proposed."  
  
"It's gorgeous. How many times is it now?"  
  
"Including twice since Grace was born, twelve. When I said no yesterday he tied it to the ribbon and hung it on the door. He said he'd keep asking but for the times in between if I changed my mind. I'd have the ring."  
  
"That's sweet. So why don't you make his week and say yes."  
  
"I like my independence too much. I'm not sure he doesn't want to marry me for Grace's sake. I don't know."  
  
"Sam, Jack loves you, he has for years we all know, why do you think the pool started. As for your independence, I don't want to be the one to tell you this sweetie but you're as good as married. You moved in here and took over his life he may have groaned a little but that's Jack. You have a gorgeous daughter. I think you're pretty much settled honey."  
  
"I think I was getting there too. Grab the photo of SG-1 and take the back off." Janet did as instructed and pulled out a piece off paper, she unfolded it and read it.  
  
"This is a marriage license. It's dated three months ago."  
  
"I know. I got it after the second time Jack proposed. I figured if I did say yes at one point at least we'd have that." She looked at Grace.  
  
"How did you get him to sign it with out reading it?"  
  
"I stuck it in a pile of forms he had to sign."  
  
"So what are you waiting for? I can sign the blood test bit."  
  
"I don't know. My Dad to be around?"  
  
"Look, I'll through you a big white wedding in the summer and invite your Dad. We know a few judges, I'll watch Grace, go marry the guy."  
  
"Are you serious?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. You go and change and I'll called Frankie."  
  
"And just what did I say to Jack?" Sam asked.  
  
"Tell him you're going out. Wait until the last minute guys like Jack need to be kept on their toes."  
  
"And guys like Daniel?" Sam teased back.  
  
"He's fine where he is. Besides if he was on his toes he'd probably fall over." Both women cracked a grin.  
  
"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but okay." 


	16. The Wedding

What Life Throws At You Part Sixteen Wedding  
  
"Jack grab the car keys we're going out." Sam called as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"What? What about Grace?"  
  
"Janet's staying and the guys are here. So get the keys we don't want to be late."  
  
"And just where are we going?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Grab the keys and let's go."  
  
"Take a left at the next set of lights." Sam instructed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jack asked again.  
  
"We have a few things we need to do. We have to register Grace's birth but before that I thought we'd pop and see my friend Frankie as he works in the court house."  
  
"Did Janet figure out where she was going to be registered because she can't be registered at the base?"  
  
"Yeah. The Academy hospital, I've got all the paper work. Park over there in front of the court house." Sam instructed.  
  
"You know you're getting really bossy Major."  
  
"Well I had this CO who was always giving orders I guess it rubbed off." She shot him a smile as she got out the car.  
  
"It's a good thing you're not under my command anymore."  
  
"Umm. Then I wouldn't be able to do this." She kissed him. "Now come on we don't want to keep Frankie waiting, he only has half an hour spare."  
  
"Who is Frankie?" Jack asked as she dragged him inside the Court house.  
  
"Shush." Sam scolded. "Hi I'm Major Samantha Carter, Judge Doyle is expecting me." She told the receptionist.  
  
"Of course ma'am. It's upstairs second chambers on the left."  
  
"Thanks. Come on Jack." She dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"Sam what's going on?" He asked. She stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Does this give you any ideas?" She took the loop of ribbon from around her neck and showed him the ring. "So Colonel do you want to get married?"  
  
"Huh? You're asking me?"  
  
"I thought it would look bad if we had different surnames on Grace's birth certificate. Besides you asked twelve times so I guess it's my turn. So what do you say? Do you want to marry me?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it." He smiled at her sarcastically.  
  
"You have two seconds before I push you down these stairs. I can blame it on my hormones."  
  
"Yes." He kissed her, placing his arms around her he swung her around.  
  
"Good. Come on lets go and see Frankie." She said as he put her on the floor.  
  
"Don't we need paper work a license?" He asked.  
  
"Jack you should really read things before you sign them." She pulled the license out of her purse and showed it to him.  
"So Mrs O'Neill since we have a collection of certificates what do say we go home and party with our friends?"  
  
"Unfortunately Colonel we have a week old daughter who probably doesn't want to be woken up. But Janet's going to throw us a big white wedding in the summer and after that we can party all we want."  
  
"So I get you in a big white dress huh? By the way is your Dad going to kill me for marrying you when he wasn't here?"  
  
"Nah. He had to go home. But he might be a little disappointed if don't invite him next time. Come on I want to tell the guys. By the way next time you get a ring too." She kissed him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
